


Lone Wolf

by SeijousMadDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (for the transformation: just in case), Background Relationships, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentions of the rest of Seijou, Mild Gore, Misunderstanding, Violence, Werewolf AU, background- Iwaoi, lots and lots of fluff, tags will be updated as chapters go up, werewolf!Kyoutani
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeijousMadDog/pseuds/SeijousMadDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigeru hated him. </p><p>He hated the way his eyes followed the short cropped blond hair through crowds. How quickly he found him during matches. He hated how his eyes followed every small movement. The way he tracked droplets of sweat till they disappeared into the collar of the others shirt. How his eyes would stray to the muscular thighs as he surged upward to spike a ball. Shigeru hated those small smiles that appeared when the other was working with animals, or found something amusing. He hated the triumphant grin that came with a set winning spike. </p><p>Most of all; Yahaba Shigeru hated Kyoutani Kentarou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A glimpse, A shimmer, A shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Finally. The first chapter of this fic I've been talking about for almost 6 months. Now it makes is debut as my birthday present for Yahaba Shigeru. 
> 
> ((Please don't forget to keep an eye on the tags and warnings as chapters go up!))

Shigeru hated him.

He hated the way his eyes followed the short cropped blond hair through crowds. How quickly he found him during matches. He hated how his eyes followed every small movement. The way he tracked droplets of sweat till they disappeared into the collar of the others shirt. How his eyes would stray to the muscular thighs as he surged upward to spike a ball. Shigeru hated those small smiles that appeared when the other was working with animals, or found something amusing. He hated the triumphant grin that came with a set winning spike.

Most of all; Yahaba Shigeru hated Kyoutani Kentarou.

It wasn’t until Shigeru had slammed Kyoutani against a wall in their second year of high school that they started to grow closer. Albeit their relationship was a bit unorthodox. First it had just been during practice, as a captain and his ace they had to be coordinated, relentlessly setting and spiking until they could feel each muscle burning under their skin. Shouting matches brought on by stress and the drive to fill their seniors shoes. Slowly, they fell into place, and it had grown into them eating lunch together with Watari, planning out strategies for the next time they faced Karasuno, or even mundane tasks such as going over to the others house to work on homework. However, those times were long past.

Their lives as high schoolers, as teammates, as partners, as captain and ace, had ended.

 

Shigeru fell face first onto his bed, letting his bag slip off his shoulder and thump to the floor. He groaned into his bedsheets, letting his body weight pull him down till he was kneeling on the floor.

Turning his head he stared across the room at his dresser. Settled on top of it was a picture from his high school graduation. Himself, Watari, and Kyoutani. He was in the middle with one arm slung over each of his friends, Watari looking proud and grinning into the camera holding out his diploma, while Shigeru was smiling softly and had his right hand clasped around his diploma, while his left was flashing a peace sign over Kyoutani’s shoulder. Kyoutani, on the other hand, wasn’t looking at the camera. He looked extremely stressed, and maybe a little embarrassed, at having been dragged into the picture by Shigeru.

Smiling fondly and swallowing the lump that threatened to rise in his throat, Shigeru pushed himself off his bed and reached for his bag, pulling out a thick textbook and tossing it on his desk.

Only one week into university and they were already swamped in homework.

He was just settling into his desk chair, about to break into his calculus homework, when his phone chirped loudly from inside his bag. Digging through the books and folders he had in there Shigeru grabbed the noisy item from the bottom and flipped it open.

_From: Kyoutani_

_To: You_

_Subject: [Empty]_

_You home?_

Shigeru hated the little leap his heart did at the sight of Kyoutani’s name. Blinking he typed out a reply fingers sliding across the keyboard with ease.

_From: You_

_To: Kyoutani_

_Subject: Re: [Empty]_

_Yeah, why?_

He waited a few minutes, staring at his phone till the screen dimmed. The longer he waited, the more anxious he became. Shigeru sighed and closed his textbook, he wasn’t going to be able to focus on his homework with the over looming unease and stress that always accompanied texting Kyoutani. It wasn’t that he didn’t like texting him, quite the opposite really, but rather that the urge to confess that twisted his tongue while they spoke.  

Shigeru dropped his phone and pushed away from his desk, staring up at the old glow-in-the-dark stars that were scattered around his room from when he was a child, and never had the heart to take down. Why should he? They were still great no matter how old he was. Although, from all the years they had been up on his ceiling, the color had started to fade slightly. Only glowing dimly in the dark.

He remembered the day in his 3rd year of highschool, where Kyoutani had come over to his house to study for the first time, and had asked to turn off the lights so they could see the stars. Shigeru remembered the tug inside his gut. The twist that told him to kiss Kyoutani while the lights were out. To grab his face. To kiss him. To whisper his affections into the blond’s ear. Shigeru cringed at all the chances missed, all the days he never said anything.

Quietly, he wondered, what would have been different if he had. Would they be together? Would Kyoutani have been disgusted, called him gay and refused to return? Shigeru cringed.

His phone buzzed, saving him from his own thoughts of regret.

_From: Kyoutani_

_To: You_

_Subject: Re: [Empty]_

_Can I come in?_

Shigeru had to stare at the message for a good minute until the words made sense to him. Kyoutani. Was outside his house? What the fuck.

Pushing himself up and out of his chair, Shigeru tucked his phone into his pants pocket and propped open the door to his room while running one hand through his hair nervously. Down the hallway. Down the stairs. Was his heart beating just a little too fast? No. It’s just been a while. Almost a month? Since their graduation dinner, Shigeru remembers.

Opening the front door, Shigeru found himself almost face to face with an extremely worn looking Kyoutani. The shorter boy look as if he had rolled in the dust and dirt for a few hours before showing up here on the Yahaba family doorstep.

“Kyoutani…?” Shigeru looked the boy up and down. “Why aren’t you wearing any shoes?”

Huffing, well, it was more of a snort really. Kyoutani tucked his hands into his pants and ducked his head a little. The dark circles under his eyes hadn’t gotten any better since high school, Shigeru noticed. If anything they seemed darker, his eyes more hallow as if he had been getting less sleep. At least he looked well fed, and he had probably gained more muscle from the looks of it.

“I lost the ones I was wearing” He muttered gruffly, shuffling his feet as if they hurt to stand on.

Looking at him disbelievingly, Shigeru glanced around the quiet neighborhood before backing up.

Shigeru stood aside and motioned for Kyoutani to enter. The other stepped across the threshold and stopped, muttering a quiet ‘Excuse me’ to the empty home. His shoulders were tense, and it looked as if his entire body was on edge, almost like a cat before fleeing.

“Wait here.” Shigeru shut the front door behind him and waved his hand at Kyoutani as he started to walk away, as if without the motion he would run away.

Making his way swiftly to the downstairs bathroom, Shigeru grabbed an old towel from the cupboard and stuck it in the sink, soaking it with warm water, and then twisting it to strain out the water. The towel was ragged from having been in use for so long, meaning his mother probably wouldn’t care what it was used for at this point.

He looked in the mirror, fixed a loose strand of hair, and returned to the boy standing in his entryway.

Kyoutani almost looked like a lost animal standing awkwardly just inside the door. He was still tense, and staring around at the pictures of Shigeru’s family that hung on the walls. His hands still curled inside his pockets, as his head snapped to stare at Shigeru as he returned, Kyoutani was silent, but watched carefully as the other approached.

“Sit” Shigeru commanded, gesturing to the old wooden chair that was there to make it easier for his older parents to take off their shoes.

As Kyoutani did as he was told with no complaint, Shigeru started forward, wanting to start wiping the grime off the shorter male’s face, but stopped himself. He swallowed the heat that he could feel in this neck, hoping Kyoutani hadn’t noticed what he had nearly done on impulse.

Shigeru held out the warm rag to Kyoutani instead, and sat down on the floor to watch as the blond started to wipe dust and dirt away.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Kyoutani scrubbing himself down with the cloth, while Shigeru tried not to watch too closely. Deciding instead to stare around the entryway. His shoes, his parents shoes, the doormat, the coats hung on the wall.

Motion caught the corner of his eye, distracting himself from his careful study of his street shoes placed nicely at the edge of the shoe mat. Kyoutani was pulling his shirt off and had started to dab gently at a long gash on his right hip.

Shigeru stared in silence for a moment, he forced himself to swallow the burning sensation that threatened to rise, for the second time, at the sight of Kyoutani’s abs. It wasn’t as if he had never seen them before, he used to see Kyoutani shirtless all of the time after all, but they were just so rugged, too defined for someone his age. The way the muscles rippled as he touched the wound a little too forcefully. Right, not focusing on that, there are more important things.

“Kyoutani, what the fuck happened to you?” Shigeru choked out, disappointed with the small crack in his voice, although he hoped that Kyoutani would interpret it as surprise.

“Fell off my bike” Was the only response he supplied.

“You fell of your bike. And slashed open your hip? Why didn’t you go home? Or to the hospital for that matter, Kyoutani how did you fuck up this bad?”

“Gee, thanks for the support.” Kyoutani wrinkled his nose as his dabbing at the wound started it bleeding fresh again. “Uh, do you have something I can cover this with?”

Shigeru wanted to stuff his face in his hands and scream. A common feeling when he was with Kyoutani. He was so frustrated, for several reasons, but the most being that Kyoutani was leaving as many of his questions unanswered as possible. Why did he have to be so damn frustrating? Shigeru hated him.

“Wipe your feet then follow me.” Shigeru sighed and shot Kyoutani an irritated look as he heaved himself up from the floor.

He waited for Kyoutani to do as he was told, then turned and walked back to the bathroom, glancing over his shoulder once to make sure Kyoutani was actually following him. He turned and waited for him at the door. Nodding his head at the edge of the bathtub.

“Sit back down.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, Yahaba” Kyoutani snarled, but sat anyway, tucking his worn t-shirt into the front pocket of his jeans.

Rolling his eyes Shigeru ignored the comment and turned to the cupboard again, and opened the top door to reveal various medical supplies. Some part of his mind was aware that Kyoutani was watching him, but there were things to be done, and now was not the time to be wondering what it would feel like to run his hands over Kyoutani’s thick muscles. Fuck. He shook his head sharply, returning to the task at hand.

Shigeru stepped back over to the tub and spread out an arrangement of things at Kyoutani’s feet and bent to kneel next to them. He shifted through them till he found the alcohol and a soft dark cotton rag.

“What are you doing?” Kyoutani leaned forward, reaching out to grab at the things in Shigeru’s hands. “I can do it myself.”

“Stop.” Shigeru snapped, smacking away Kyoutani’s hand and pushing him back with his own till the shorter was sitting upright again. “Your wounded ass is in my house, so do as I say, and shut up will you?”

Kyoutani looked a little taken aback, but didn’t respond with anything other than an irritated grunt.

“Lift your arm.”

Shigeru dabbed the cloth with alcohol and brought it up to the wound, he pressed carefully at first, pulling the fresh blood away from the torn flesh. He saw Kyoutani twinge slightly out of the corner of his eye, but decided not to mention it, as he focused on getting all the dirt and dried blood off Kyoutani’s tanned skin.

Shigeru finally pulled back and looked at the cleaned wound, getting an idea for just how bad it actually was. It wasn’t too long, or too deep, but enough that it was still forming droplets of blood at the corners, having yet to clot at the veins. He was sure that it would smart for a few days yet.

Grabbing a fresh square of gauze Shigeru pressed it on top of the wound and held his hand on top of it. He didn’t miss the flinch that rippled through Kyoutani’s body at his touch. Glancing up he saw Kyoutani staring at him, with an expression he couldn’t quite make out. It almost looked like fear, no, pain? He wasn’t sure.

The air around them seemed to still. Kyoutani balanced on the edge of the tub, Shigeru kneeling on the floor beside the tub, with one had pressing firmly against the other’s skin. He wanted to see how much give there was in that skin. How it would look if he pressed his fingers into it, and ran them along Kyoutani’s skin watching it stretch and flex below his touch. His heart thudded in his chest, cheeks warming at a frightening pace.

“Hold that.” He choked out, avoiding eye conctact, and grabbing Kyoutani’s hand to place it over the cotton square.

Turning and shuffling from the room swiftly, Shigeru slipped through the living room and into the kitchen, which he deemed far enough away, and slumped against the island counter. He pressed his forehead against the cold marble and interlocked his fingers behind his head with a low whine.

Focusing on his breathing, Shigeru forced back the blush that he was sure had shown itself on his cheeks. He was sure that Kyoutani had seen the way he stared. Seen how his eyes trailed up from his abs to his beautiful golden eyes. How they seemed flecked with greens and browns when struck with light.

He hated him.

He hated Kyoutani Kentarou. He hates him. Everything about him.

Waging a mental war with himself over Kyoutani, Shigeru pressed his cheek to the marble and glowered at the wall opposite him.

Letting air whistle between his teeth in frustration, Shigeru pushed himself away from the counter and shook his head sharply. He wouldn’t let his discomfort be shown anymore. He wasn’t going to let Kyoutani find out, not like that anyway. He would have to do it on his own accord.

Shigeru strode over to the fridge, running his fingers through his hair to push it back into place, as he pulled open the door to the cooler and grabbed two cold sodas from the shelf. Deciding that if Kyoutani didn’t like the flavor, he could deal with it.

Kicking the door of the fridge shut, Shigeru steeled himself with a deep breath in and a low breath out. He gripped his hands around the cold cans, and turned toward the bathroom. He would do it. They weren’t in high school anymore, his parents weren’t home, and who knew how long it would be till he saw Kyoutani again. He could tell him.

Puffing out his chest, Shigeru strode back through the house confidently. His heart beating wildly against his chest. A bird. It was like there was a bird trapped in his ribcage, its wings beating against his heart. It could be free, Shigeru could free that bird with a few easy words.

However, there was a tiny spark of fear, because if it so choose to do so, that bird could turn around and peck him with its sharp beak. Faltering momentarily, Shigeru paused, but shook it off. Now. He would do it now, no excuses, face to face.

With a deep breath Shigeru stepped into the bathroom.

“Kyoutani, I brought sodas…”

The bathroom was… empty?

Shigeru stared at the empty room in a daze, his head spinning, raging with thoughts. He had been so ready, so prepared to finally tell Kyoutani, to grab him by the collar and tell him about his feelings. He had wanted to know what it was really like touch that tanned skin without a rag or gauze between them. To not have to suppress the bubble of affection that rose in his gut at the sight of those dark gold eyes.

Shigeru was angry. He was bubbling with it.

The bird that had been flittering around his chest, was no longer battering its wings against his insides, but chirping loudly and indignantly in irritation.

Spinning on his heels Shigeru dropped the two sodas haphazardly on the bathroom counter by the sink, letting them clink together at the bottom, and strode back out the door. He marched down the hallway to the front door, and pulled it open gruffly.

Wind struck him, almost tearing the door from his grip. The soft carefully kept grass and flowers shaking in the gale. His mother’s lilies looked as if they were being battered quite mercilessly where they were planted along the front of their house. 

Shigeru glowered out across the front lawn and looked for any signs of the boy who had just been bleeding out on the wall of his bathtub. He pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger, trying to rub out a little bit of the tension.

This was much different from how he used to search for Kyoutani, when they were on the court together, in high school. How his eyes would easily find the short cropped hair, how they would follow every move up to the moment the ball crashed against the floor on the opposite side of the net.

His bare feet slapped against the cold cement path that lead up to the front door, Shigeru brought one hand up to hold his bangs out of his face against the wind. Narrowing his eyes against the breeze, Shigeru huffed in anger, glaring up and down the quiet street.

“If you’re hiding come out right now, or so fucking help me I will call Oikawa and make him come help me look.” It was an empty threat, Oikawa was in college at Tokyo, but he was just so. Fucking. Frustrated. With Kyoutani right now.

“Kyoutani! DAMN IT!” Shigeru grit his teeth together and retreated from the chill gusts of wind and slammed the front door shut behind him.

Just. What the fuck did Kyoutani think he was doing, just fucking leaving without saying anything? No, that wasn’t how things worked. It wasn’t as if he didn’t know where the kitchen was, Kyoutani had been to the Yahaba household before. Shigeru ran his hands through his hair angrily and kicked his foot out in frustration against the old chair in the entryway.

Wandering back to the bathroom, Shigeru gathered up all the medical supplies he had pulled out, and shoved them back in the cupboard, not bothering to put them away nicely. He would get in trouble for that later, Shigeru was sure.

Snatching the drinks he had left to roll around on the bathroom counter, Shigeru stormed back to the kitchen, where he threw them into the fridge. The fell with a sharp thud against the thin plastic of the fridge door.

“God damn. Kyoutani- Asshole.” Muttering under his breath, Yahaba washed off his hands careful to use extra soap to wash away dried blood, and slowly made his way back up to his room.

Cursing irritably at everything that stood in his way. That wall? Fuck that wall. The small table in the hallway? A piece of shit. The one creaky step, about half way up the staircase? A goddamn asshole. Just like Kyoutani.

Shigeru pushed through the door to his room and nearly growled when he heard his phone chirping from his bed where he had left it.

He was not in the fucking mood for this right now. Snatching the noisy item off his bed, Shigeru was ready to silence it and toss it across the room when he saw who the message was from.

“Kyoutani” He breathed out the familiar name that blinked on his phone screen.

Swiping across the screen Shigeru opened the message, ready to type out an angry response for having been left without any warning.

_From: Kyoutani_

_To: You_

_Subject: Sorry_

_Had to go. Urgent_

Shigeru deflated a little, but after having raged across the entire house, there was no way he was letting Kyoutani get away with just that. He would have to scold him at least a little for not saying anything.

Would it have really been so hard for Kyoutani to tell him to his face that he had to go? Ugh. What a pain in the ass.

Pursing his lips in irritation, Shigeru stabbed out a response, but his rage was quickly fading. Kyoutani had thought to text him to say he was leaving. That wasn’t something the blond would have done back in their early high school days.

Shigeru paused in the middle of his typing. So many things had changed since their second year, it was kind of incredible.

How much Kyoutani had grown, both physically, mentally, and emotionally. How Kyoutani had slowly gotten used to his and Watari’s company. The way-

No. Nope. **No.** He is not getting away with this just because Shigeru was getting all sentimental on himself. Returning to his texting, Shigeru tapped out a few last characters and hit send.

_From: You_

_To: Kyoutani_

_Subject: Re: Sorry_

_I understand but was it really that fucking hard for you to say something? Seriously i was right there don’t tell me youre getting lazy kyoutani. Have some manners or i’ll have to call iwaizumi senpai._

Shigeru clicked the button to turn his phone screen off and puffed. He wasn’t _really_ angry anymore, but he was still simmering.

At the moment; Shigeru would have likened himself to the last few dregs in a cup of coffee, where the majority of the flavor and drink was gone, but you could see the final clumps sticking to the side of the cup stubbornly.

Flopping down onto his bed, Shigeru rolled over and stared up at the ceiling, puffing out his cheeks angrily. He tried to ignore the pang in his stomach that told him he was being too cruel.

It wasn’t his fault Kyoutani had left without saying anything. Not to mention, leaving without a word, was a very Kyoutani Kentarou™ thing to do.

Shigeru yawned. His day had been long, and after the high stress of having Kyoutani in his house, Shigeru could really use a nice long nap before his parents got home.

He still hadn’t done his homework, and the textbook on his desk was irritatingly in sight. Not that he would be able to focus on such a thing at the moment anyway, but the thought nagged at him as shoved his face into the sheets, and started to drift off.

Today had really just been a reminder to why Yahaba Shigeru completely and entirely loathed Kyoutani Kentarou. 


	2. Something I had once but since lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better to hit the ground running.

He itched. Shigeru was absolutely fucking itching.

Neither he, nor Kyoutani, had texted each other since two days ago when the shorter had shown up on his doorstep out of the blue.

Shigeru wanted to message him, he wanted to continue being friends, and he didn’t want to lose this friendship just because they were no longer going to school together. It was hard, as their relationship before had been constantly strengthened by seeing each other on a regular basis.

Before, they didn’t have to work for it. There was an ease to things. Sure, in their second year it hadn’t been easy, it was filled with fights. Their days constantly spent with one at the other’s throat, but that was how they had been back then. Always looking for a reason to fight with each other.

Moving past that into their third year, Shigeru and Kyoutani had been able to move into a more stable kind of friendship. There was still fighting, although it was constructive, and mostly for the good of the other. Shigeru had relied on Kyoutani heavily throughout their days as third years, looking to him as a strong-unshakable pillar to help lead their team.

Even outside of school the two had grown closer over the years, going as far as to walk home together, often accompanied by Watari who lived only a block away from Shigeru at the time.

The short libero was now staying in the dorms at their university, something that had stung, he wouldn’t admit it though. They had always been close enough to spend the weekends together.

Shigeru’s heart pulled a little at the thought of having lost two of the people he was closest to during high school. Although, he still got to see Watari for a few classes, and sometimes to hang out, but it wasn’t like it was, they didn’t have the same easy friendship.

Shaking away the thoughts, Shigeru ran his right hand through his bangs pushing them up over his forehead, before brushing them back down.

Pulling his bag tighter against his body, Shigeru leaned his head back against the glass window of the train. It rattled uncomfortably, but it was cool compared to the stifling hot train air.

He breathed heavily and glanced at his watch, more of habit then to actually check the time. Willing the time to pass swiftly as he waited for his stop to come. Classes had been exhausting, Fridays were always awful. A three hour chemistry lab right away in the morning, followed by calculus, a short break, and then an early world history course.

He wasn’t going to think about Kyoutani any more today. It was Friday, and he was going to enjoy himself. There was no reason to stress out over such a remedial thing. Kyoutani had never been much of a texter anyway.

If they were going to have contact, it would happen on its own, right? Shigeru couldn’t force this kind of thing.

Shigeru couldn’t wait to get home, he would throw his homework on his desk and not think about it until Sunday afternoon when he finally kicked his ass hard enough to do it.

Then he would relax and watch that new movie that Watari had lent him about samurai earlier this week.

Hell, he was pretty sure there was a box of brownie mix just begging for him to bake it somewhere in their cupboards. How could Shigeru turn down such a plea? A nice way to celebrate the end of the week.

Or, at least, that’s what he thought he would do.

Still gazing out the window, Shigeru nearly bashed his head against the metal frame in surprise. There he was. There he fucking was. Think of the devil- and he shall appear.

Kyoutani Kentarou was standing at the platform, just his train rattled to a stop.

The train may have stopped, door creaking open, but Shigeru’s heart was pounding rapidly against his ribs.

What was he doing here? He had never seen Kyoutani on this platform since classes had started. So why now…

Shigeru stared out the window at where the blond was standing, stock still, staring at the train as its doors shuddered open. Kyoutani looked stiff as a board, like he was extremely uncomfortable on the platform.

Tugging his bag up to rest better on his shoulder, Shigeru stood and pushed his way into the thick of the crowd. It was a coward’s move, but he had not organized his thoughts enough to warrant a conversation with Kyoutani at the moment.

In fact, after his burst of courage the other day, he wasn’t sure what he would do the next time they met in person.

Keeping to the side of the crowd opposite from where Kyoutani was standing, Shigeru slipped out of the station platform. He squeezed past a few people who were jostling to make it to another platform on time for the next train. Careful to pull his arms in tight to his side as to avoid bumping the others.

Shigeru sighed as he stepped out onto the less crowded sidewalk, stretching long, stiff limbs from their half hour train ride back from his University.

Pulling his bag to readjust its position on his shoulder, Shigeru started down the sidewalk toward his house. It was maybe a fifteen minute walk from the station if he walked fast. His long limbs didn’t make that much of a challenge however.

Shigeru glanced at his watch again, this time actually registering it as _7:32pm_ , and puffed. He had taken the later train home in order to get some extra work done in the library, but now he had missed dinner at six thirty with his mom. Guess that would mean left overs, which would still be pretty good, as his mom had been a cook professionally a few years back.

Not to mention those brownies that were calling his name. Baked or un-baked, Shigeru didn’t care either way.

The sun had almost completely set at this point, causing the streetlights around him to begin flickering into life. Shigeru hummed to himself quietly and turned down a street, avoiding a cycler who didn’t have the decency to have a light on their bike.

Snorting irritably, he looked up at the sky; painted with the gentle colors of the setting sun, accented with the harsh colors of the city as small home lights came alive in the dusk. 

“Yahaba!” A thick hand wrapped around his wrist tightly.

Shigeru’s brain sparked into overdrive as he spun on his heels wrenching his arm free roughly. Looking around he found himself almost face to face with Kyoutani, who was panting slightly.

All thoughts of not confronting his old ace were swept from his mind as Shigeru found himself staring into those dark gold eyes.

“Kyoutani? What do you want?”

“Yahaba, fuck, you have to come with me.” His voice sounded sore and ragged, but his eyes were wide, and… did he look frightened?

Shigeru couldn’t help the little voice in the back of his head, the one that pointed out all the small details. How the bags under Kyoutani’s eyes were darker than they had been two days ago. Or that his hair looked dirty, and even more wild than normal. How his whole frame was strung tight with nervous energy.  

“What? Kyoutani, what on earth are you talking about? I have to go home. More importantly, what are you doing here? Don’t you live on the other side of town?  I can’t go with you.” Shigeru was a little irritable for having been startled and grabbed so suddenly, brows furrowed.

Kyoutani shifted from foot to foot, his fingers clasped around his own wrists twisting nervously. (A habit Shigeru knew from their days playing volleyball.) He bit down on his lip and kept looking around, glancing over Shigeru’s shoulder.

It was unnerving. He had never seen Kyoutani in such a state before, a part of Shigeru wanted to sit the boy down and ask exactly what the hell was going on. He wanted to calm Kyoutani till that wild fearful look vanished from his face. On the other; he wanted to get home, eat, and relax.

“I- Please. Yahaba.” Kyoutani’s voice was strained, becoming more desperate by the moment.

“Kyoutani, for fucks sake, explain what is going on first.”

“I can’t. Or, I will, but not here. I can’t here. We have to go.”

“We have to? Why do we _have_ to?” Shigeru frowned, stressing the word.

“We can’t waste any more fucking time with this.” Kyoutani huffed and grabbed Shigeru again, pulling him.

“Kyoutani! Knock it off!!” Shigeru snarled, swiping his free hand at the back of Kyoutani’s thick head.

Kyoutani spun around and snarled at Shigeru. It was like he had angered an animal, and it had spun on him. The noise coming from Kyoutani’s throat was deep and gut wrenching, rumbling up from his chest. Primal, was the word Shigeru would use to describe it.

He had never been afraid of Kyoutani, and he wasn’t, but in that moment, Shigeru understood the reason others always gave him a wide birth. The way he lashed out like a cornered animal, was frightening.

“Don’t fucking hit me pretty boy. It is dangerous here, I promise I will explain, but not here. Now if you’re as smart as you always claimed to be, shut the fuck up and follow me, damn it.” Kyoutani’s teeth snapped in anger as he stepped forward getting right up in Shigeru’s face while he spoke.

Shigeru recoiled slightly at the sudden flash of real aggression, although, he had a nagging suspicion he wasn’t actually him the anger was directed at. He swallowed and took a step back, now was really not the time for his brain to be panicking over how close Kyoutani was. How their bodies were hardly centimeters apart. How he could feel the hot breath on his- NO. BAD TIME.

“Fine, but I have to tell my mom.” Shigeru choked out, shaking his wrist free from Kyoutani’s grip for the second time.

“Make it quick.”

He tapped out a message to his mom that he would be back a little later than he expected, and stuffed his phone into his pocket, rather than condemning it to the abyss that was his bag.  

Shigeru crossed his arms and looked at Kyoutani expectantly, who turned away from him and jogged back down the street, he had only gone a short ways before turning to make sure Shigeru was following him.

“Hurry.” Kyoutani growled.

“Don’t be so pushy.” Shigeru snapped back, irritated with how Kyoutani had been acting, but broke into a jog anyway.

The two jogged in silence across roads, back past the train station, slowly getting further away from the thick of the city. Houses grew steadily further apart, the sound of dogs barking became more noticeable over the faint rumble of cars. City lights became further apart. The road less maintained, filled with cracks and pot-holes.

Trees that had been allowed to grow between homes were larger than those in town, only cut back in the case of powerlines overhead. Their long limbs cast dark shadows across the narrow streets traversed by the two boys.

Shigeru recognized the house of an old friend from his early childhood in the distance, but continued to follow Kyouani till it was out of sight.

His breath started to come in short gasps. Shigeru had not pursued volleyball into college, and had little free time to work out on a regular basis. There was a familiar ache burning in his chest and limbs that carried fond memories of days spent receiving, spiking, and setting.

Kyoutani seemed to be fit as always however, his muscles moving smoothly under what skin was exposed to the night. Arms, thicker than they had been in their second year, pumping easily under clothes as they ran. Shigeru looked away, swallowing the light heat he could feel rise to his face. Kyoutani was, _very_ , fit.

“Hey, Kyoutani, are we almost there?” Shigeru forced his legs to take slightly longer strides, bringing himself forward till he was matching Kyoutani, pace for pace.

“Almost.” Kyoutani’s answer was curt which made Shigeru frown slightly.

“Well wha-“ He was cut off by Kyoutani skidding to a halt and throwing his arm out in front of Shigeru in warning, the broad arm catching him mid-chest knocking the breath out of him.

Kyoutani’s shoulders were stiff as a board as his stared down the street. There weren’t many light posts out here, and the sun had finally sunken completely below the horizon, leaving cool shadows cast by the single nearby lamp.

There didn’t appear to be anything blocking their path, so why had Kyoutani stopped so suddenly. Shigeru glanced around, surely this couldn’t be their destination as they had come to a stop in the middle of a common tar-paved road.

“Kyouta-“

“Shut up.” The words were harsh, hissed out from under Kyoutani’s breath so that he could barely hear them over the quiet night air.

Shigeru wanted to hit him again.

What the fuck was going on here? Why was he getting dragged around to the edge of town by Kyoutani with zero explanation as to what on earth was going on. He looked from Kyoutani to the street, and froze.

The clouds had moved across the sky, allowing a sliver of moonlight to filter to the ground, revealing two hunched figures staring at them from just beyond the reach of the street light. The light was reflecting in their eyes, causing two sets of glowing disks to bore into his flesh. Shigeru felt as if he was being sized up for a meal.

Instinctively he took a step back from the two creatures. It was a normal reaction, but at his movement, Kyoutani let air hiss low through his teeth.

The two creatures lunged forward the second that Shigeru moved. The smallest sign of weakness not escaping their sharp animalistic gaze.

Kyoutani stepped between them and Shigeru as they barreled down the street, bounding across several meters of broken tar nearly faster than Shigeru could follow. When the light of the nearby street lamp caught them in its beams, Shigeru was thrown off by the strange mixture of animal and human, but didn’t have long to contemplate as the faster one collided with Kyoutani.

Shigeru was frozen to the spot, his legs felt like they had been rooted to the cracked road. As if something had coiled around his ankles sealing his movement. All he could seem to do was clutch at the strap of his school bag till his knuckles turned white, and watch as Kyoutani flung the first creature into the earth.

His arms flexing as he swung an open hand up and caught the second creature by the jaw and sent it staggering to the side. Kyoutani’s moves were fast an, from the looks of things, hard hitting; judging from the way he had used the first monster’s momentum to slam it down. His movements looked natural in the roll of shoulders, and to the way he had shifted his feet to a sturdier stance before jamming his hand into the second’s jaw.

For a moment, Shigeru wondered how Kyoutani had learned to fight in such a way. He wasn’t given very long to ponder on the thought, as bristling fur flashed across his vision.

There was a sharp yelp of anger and pain as the first creature bounded up and sunk its teeth into Kyoutani’s leg snarling loud enough that Yahaba could almost feel the sound reverberating through his ribcage. Deep and gut-wrenching through the quiet air.

Kicking out with his other foot, Kyoutani caught the creature on the side of its strangely elongated face, causing it to flinch and release its hold. It recoiled harshly, bringing a large strange, clawed paw up to rub the side of its maw.

Kyoutani snarled. Like he had before at Shigeru, but much deeper, in a way that made Shigeru want to flee. To run. The sound bubbled up from deep in the others chest. A threat in any language. Kyoutani’s snarl deepened and morphed into a vicious growl. Shigeru could see from where he was rooted, that Kyoutani was baring his teeth, and that his eyes had narrowed into cold, unforgiving slits.

The second creature had recovered from the blow to its jaw, and was starting back at Kyoutani, its eyes cold and calculating. It inched forward, thick, heavy paws making hardly a sound against the tar. Teeth bared in a low silent growl, moving across to stand firmly infront of Kyoutani.

While the second creature had Kyoutani’s attention, the first had backed up slightly and was circling around till it was nearly behind him both, its cold eyes locked on Shigeru. His stomach dropped as their eyes meet. They were deep steel-grey, and it felt as if the creature was ripping into his soul.

He felt as if something was digging at his insides, pulling painfully against his organs. Claws tightening around his heart.

The creature’s fur was rugged and matted in a few places, dark black along the spine, and splotchy brown across the rest of its body. Fangs flashing in the low light, it took a step forward, breaking the steady circle from earlier.  

Kyoutani took two steps back till he was practically standing directly on top of Shigeru, and Shigeru must have had barely a hairs width between himself and Kyoutani’s back. He felt as if he was being shielded from both creatures. He was forced to break eye contact with the creature, as Kyoutani’s head and came between them, even if he was a couple centimeters shorter.

Shigeru tried to ignore the hunched creatures and their threating stances situated at the edge of his vision, turning his focus onto Kyoutani. The blond always had looked very serious, but this…

Dark grey-tan claws had grown out from where Kyoutani’s nails had been, curling into dull points. His teeth, were larger and his canines protruded beyond the others. What caught his attention the most, was the way Kyoutani’s shoulders seemed to have gotten broader under his shirt, his neck looked thicker, and his ears had pulled up and gotten ragged at the edges.

Shigeru’s breath hitched and he stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling on his ass, he barely registered the feeling of his bag digging into his spine. Kyoutani started and glanced back at Shigeru, which was the only lapse in attention that the two creatures needed as they flung themselves forward in unison.

Horror kept Shigeru glued to cement as he watched the fight unfold less than a half meter from his feet.

Kyoutani was snapping and growling at the two, who were both attempting to sink their fangs into anything that came within range of their snapping jaws. Claws flashing as thick paws were swung, powerful arms propelling their movement.

There was screech of pain as Kyoutani latched his teeth into the ear of one and pulled, shredding it into bloody tatters as he reared back. Flecks of blood splattering the area around them. It scrambled to get away from Kyoutani, kicking out with powerful back feet, sending the short blond skidding across the cement with a heavy grunt.

Kyoutani landed several meters away, sprawled in the shadow near the base of a brick wall. Shigeru didn’t have long to worry about if Kyoutani was okay, as the proximity between himself and the second creature was dangerously small.

It was panting heavily one shoulder torn and matted with blood and fur, but seemed better off than its friend, who was backing away growling and barking harshly. Its eyes swung to Shigeru, who felt his blood run cold at the gaze. The gaze of a predator.   

Shigeru’s heart was pounding loudly in his chest, the blood rushed through his ears, making him unable to hear anything else. The blood roared through his veins. Somewhere, in the functioning part of his brain, he wondered which beat would be his last.

These things could tear him apart. He was little more than a cornered rabbit.

The creature took a step toward Shigeru, its mouth lolling open fangs on display, who cringed against his better judgement. There was a sharp bark, and suddenly another large furry beast had slammed into the creature’s side, sending it skittering sideways.

Teeth snapped loudly, and snarls filled the air as the two creatures wrestled on the ground for dominance, until the newcomer slashed out with one large front paw and caught the other across the muzzle, sending blood splattering to the ground.

There was a shrill cry of pain, as the other shook its head, backing away. Its steps looked unsteady and shaken. There were long gashes along the side of its head, blood trickling down to spill into the creature’s mouth. It loosed a low whine, the noise causing blood to bubble from its jaws staining fangs red.

The creature that’s ear had been torn earlier had already disappeared into the shadows, followed soon by its disoriented friend who stumbled into a bike rack before disappearing from his sight. They staggered off and out of Shigeru’s view, who turned his attention to the new creature who was breathing heavily and bleeding from their face in a few areas.

Shigeru’s mind seemed to catch up to the events and he glanced over to where Kyoutani had been kicked and couldn’t see him. Had he been dragged off by the first creature while Shigeru was watching the other two fight? What if he needed help?

He tried to wobble to his feet and head in the direction of where Kyoutani had disappeared, when a low bark made him freeze for what felt the twentieth time in the past half hour.

Shigeru looked back at the creature, whose head was low, and its tail pressed against the earth. The creature rocked backwards onto hits haunches and pushed its muzzle toward Shigeru, a low _uuff_ breaking the silence.  

The details of the creature came into view, and Shigeru’s mind slowed enough for him to focus. Forgetting momentarily about searching for his friend.

For the most part it was dog-like, but seemed to be capable of standing on its hind legs, even if it was probably more comfortable on four. If it stood up the creature would have been barely taller than Shigeru, and had thick tan fur covering its entire body. There were two dark stripes that ran from just below the creature’s eyes down its sides, and all the way to the end of its thick bushy tail. Its eyes were, oh. _Oh_.

Maybe he had gotten knocked on the head at some point.

“Kyoutani?”

A low affirmative bark, and a thump of an oversized tail came in response to his words.

“Oh my god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me about this on Tumblr at: Seijousmaddog


	3. I'm not complete anymore

Shigeru stared, dumbfounded at the large wolf- dog- creature.

“This… Isn’t a joke, is it…” It wasn’t really a question.

With everything that Shigeru had just seen, and the sudden lack of adrenaline in his body after the creatures slipped away, he couldn’t bring it in him to accept, or rebuke the situation. His mind was whirling, there was no way that could be true. He watched as the dog pulled itself up onto four paws, and limped toward Shigeru, keeping as much of its weight as possible off its right rear paw.

That- That was where Kyoutani had been bitten by the creature earlier, on the lower portion of his right leg. Shigeru looked at the creature again, taking in it features more seriously.

The dog’s front legs were thick, and broad, three knotted scars decorating its left shoulder, parting the course fur. Front paws splayed out thick and wide, like some monstrous cross between a human and a dog, dark tan claws tacking against the broken tar of the old street. Its shoulders were broad and covered in longer, thicker fur than the rest of the body, course, and sticking out in strange directions, matted down with blood in others. The creature’s hips were slung slightly lower than the shoulders, but supported on thick muscular legs that Shigeru could tell were extremely powerful. At one end a thick bushy tail dragged low against the ground, matching nearly the length of the dog itself, and at the other its blocky head.

Tall pointed ears, that were ragged with wiry fur, and a long thick muzzle mottled with scars. There were two fresh wounds marking the underside of its jaw, blood crusting red at the fur. Its head was large and square shaped, strong and thick, probably powerful enough to slam into others without much recoil damage.

Slowly Shigeru found his gaze drawn to the dog’s eyes, deep and golden, the exact color of Kyoutani’s when the sun caught them just right. Flecked with darker browns and golds toward the center that shimmered in the still night. (Not that he had ever looked close enough to know that, of course. That would be needy.)

One long bloody line was torn from over the creature’s right eye, ripped through flesh and matting the thick cheek fur with blood. The eye was squinting against the irritation, but still watched Shigeru’s just as carefully as the other golden orb did.

A sharp snap of teeth got Shigeru’s attention, and he looked down at the dog, who jerked its head, and turned away. The creature took a few heavy paces, before turning to look at Shigeru pointedly. Still holding their right, hind leg gingerly off the ground.

“Ah…, follow?” Shigeru asked cautiously, readjusting his bag to sit more comfortably on his shoulder.

The dog stared blankly for a moment, before bobbing its head shortly and chuffing, in what Shigeru assumed must be irritation. They snorted before turning away and walking, limping would be more accurate, slowly down the road. Swallowing nervously, Shigeru followed.

Shigeru’s legs shook slightly, adrenaline still causing his limbs to shake and stutter slightly. An ache, like he had just run for a few miles, making his muscles sore. Taking a few experimental steps, he tested his footing, judging his legs steady enough.

He had intended to leave a few paces between himself and the dog. Wanting to leave room between the beast and himself, but almost as soon as he had begun walking, the dog fell back.

It kept pace with him, occasionally stopping and swinging its head in front of Shigeru forcing him to stop. Their pace was slow, even more so with their periodic stops, but Shigeru’s mind was too busy to be bothered.

Shigeru couldn’t quite bring himself to think of this dog as Kyoutani, in fact, how did he know it was actually Kyoutani? He didn’t. For all he knew, he had left Kyoutani back there lying in the shadows dying. Why didn’t he check, what part of you just goes _‘Oh this dog saved my life, has fur and eyes strikingly similar to my friend, and crush, it must be him!’_ Shigeru inwardly groaned at his own stupidity.

It wasn’t long before they came to a stop outside of cheap looking house on the very edges of town.

They were a good ways from the nearest house, which was a small glint of light in the distance, and there were next to no street lights out here to guide their way.

The yard was large, filled with patchy grass, and marked off by a thick chain-link fence, a faded red sign hung on the side closest to the gate reading **No Trespassers**. The grass had been worn down in many places, making the property look ratty and sketchy beyond all belief.

The dog nosed open the latch easily and padded down the poorly paved driveway. This was like something straight out of a horror movie. Shigeru felt his blood run cold at the thought. Had he been tricked, oh shit what would his father say if this was how he died. He could practically hear the disappointed drawl in his father’s tone at his funeral now. How he would go on, and on, about all the things he had wanted his son to accomplish, and so on.

He glanced back in the direction that the dog and he had come from; if he could just get far enough away to call his mom to come get him before he was brutally murdered. Or at least before those fangs found their way around his neck…

Shigeru started to back away from the driveway, before turning and running back down the road as quickly as possible, some part of him hoping that the dog was too preoccupied with getting into the house.

His bag slapping heavily against his back, Shigeru’s heart pounded in his chest, panic rising knowing that the beast would be on him shortly. Hurried breaths caught short, one fist clasp around his bag strap.

Shigeru nearly went crashing to the earth as something grabbed at his bag, causing it to suddenly jerk taught against his chest. He steadied himself shakily, before turning to glace at the dog, whose teeth were sunk into a loose flap of his bag. Shigeru was hanging loosely, held up only by the strap of his bag, which was digging into the flesh of his shoulder harshly. His feet sliding slightly on the loose gravel.

Golden eyes were glittering with something Shigeru couldn’t identify as the dog’s hackles rose, and a low snarl rumbled from its throat. Their ears flattened down till they were basically buried in the thick neck fur, the head turned streamline.

“Well, it’s not really like I can trust you…” Shigeru snapped, glaring right back at the dog, which probably wasn’t his wisest move, anger and panic was making his judgments brash. “You’re just a dog, and a weird looking one at that. I don’t even know if you can understand me! I’ve probably gone crazy!!”

The creature recoiled, releasing Shigeru’s backpack so suddenly that the change caused him to lose his footing and tumble into the earth. Throwing his arms out to try catch himself, Shigeru slipped and fell face first into the gravel road. Groaning and spitting out dirt, Shigeru pushed himself up onto his elbows to wipe pebbles and dirt off his face with one hand. He would be feeling that one for a while.

“What the fuck was that for!?” Shigeru snarled, rubbing dirt from his eyes.

“For saying you couldn’t trust me, asshole.” Kyoutani’s voice was cold and bitter.

“I- what, Kyoutani?” Shigeru rolled over, and pushed himself into a sitting position, finding himself face to face with a very disgruntled and mangled looking Kyoutani.

“Why are you so fucking surprised?! You fucking said my name when you saw me! Yahaba you fuck, you followed me without actually knowing who I was!? THIS IS WHY I CAN’T FUCKING LEAVE YOU ALONE! YOU’LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!!” Kyoutani’s voice rose to loud growl, his eyes reflecting the moonlight as he reared back.

Shigeru couldn’t bring himself to answer, partially because he was still trying to work over everything that had just happened, and partially because he had just realized Kyoutani’s distinct lack of clothing.

He glanced away, hoping the cool night air would act against the heat that was rising to his cheeks. Why did he have to be so damn attractive? This was a serious situation. Yet, he couldn’t quite help the way that his gaze tried to trail back to powerful muscles. Although, he realized, they were marred, with cuts and gashes matching those on the dog.

He hated Kyoutani.

“Fuck, just, come inside; we can talk about this where it’s safe.” Kyoutani practically snarled when Shigeru didn’t answer, reaching forward to grab at Shigeru’s wrist for the third time that night and dragging him to his feet.

Shigeru was glad that Kyoutani was facing away, staring pointedly toward the house while dragging Shigeru by his wrist, because if he had turned around or glanced back, he would have surely noticed where exactly the silver haired boy was staring, and the bright red that he was sure must be flushing his cheeks, if the heat he was feeling was any tale to tell.

He couldn’t help himself, Kyoutani had a nice ass. Shit, he even had butt dimples, the world was a cruel place. His thighs were thick, woven with powerful muscles, although his right was straining slightly, which brought Shigeru’s attention to the wound on his lower calf that had crusted over with dark clotted blood.  

Kyoutani had gotten those wounds protecting him. That thought caused a chill to run down Shigeru’s neck. Why would Kyoutani Kentarou, resident lone wolf (Oh.), go out of his way for Yahaba Shigeru? Sure, the two of them had become rather close during their third years, but it wasn’t like they had been best of friends. Three had always been a bit of wall between them, where they would squabble and snap at each other.

Lost for words, Shigeru let himself be dragged along by the man in front of him, walking steadily behind the faux blond as he was hauled up the driveway and stone path toward the front door. Watching silently, he focused on keeping his gaze anywhere but on Kyoutani’s naked body in front of him.

He took in the surroundings instead.

The grass of the front yard wasn’t very well cared for, patchy and littered with dirt holes that looked as if something had been digging through the earth. Coupled with the worn down patches that he had noticed earlier. A small garden with a few green sprouts was in the corner of the yard, what looked like a baby tomato plant crawling up the chain-link fence.

A small flowerbox by the house was perched upon a short plank of wood, although it was empty at the moment, the soil looked well cared for. Even the wood of the box didn’t appear to have taken much wear compared to the house itself, meaning it was new, or tended to regularly.

The house, was no better than the yard however. Worn and tattered, it looked sturdy, but not exactly taken care of. The paint was peeling in places, and the windows were all covered with thick blinds from the inside. There was a small bird house nailed to the beam that supported the roof over the tiny porch, and a bird feeder hanging less than a meter away. The feeder looked as if it would be easily viewed from the window had the shades been open.  

Kyoutani reached for his side, but hissed in irritation and glowered at the door in front of him. Letting go of Shigeru’s wrist, he spun on his heels and marched back down the path they had only just walked up. He paused, looking back over his shoulder, dark serious eyes staring down Shigeru.

“Don’t leave. Stay as close to the house as possible and don’t fucking leave.” He snapped, eyes shimmering.

Shigeru opened his mouth to protest, but they were raised on deaf ears, as Kyoutani turned away from Shigeru and a noticeable shiver ran along his spine.  

His body changed before Shigeru’s very eyes.

Broad, muscular shoulders stretched and thickened, Shigeru could hear bones crack as they re-arranged below the skin. It looked painful. He couldn’t see Kyoutani’s face, so he couldn’t be sure.

In the darkness, it appeared as if Kyoutani’s skin was ripping itself apart, but in reality, fur was sprouting from below his skin, forcing its way through the flesh till his body was covered in it. Shigeru could barely see them, but his hands appeared to be straining as claws emerged from fingernail, darkening and thickening.

His forearms seemed to grow longer, his elbows popping and shifting below the skin, making the muscles ripple along the flesh. Shoulder blades arching against flesh, rolling into place where sockets had moved to accompany a different skeletal system. Kyoutani’s back arched like a bow pulled tight, more fur emerging from his lithe form.

Back legs extending out with a pop, the joints shifting to their new positions. There was a disgusting crack as the tail sprouted from Kyoutani’s tailbone, whipping out, nothing more than bone and ligaments at first, before flesh grew, then skin, followed shortly by thick tan and black fur.  

It all happened in less than thirty seconds, Shigeru felt as if he was watching something private, something that he would have been scolded by his mother for watching, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. There was something awe-inducing about it.

It had actually happened, even seeing it, some part of his brain refused to accept what had just happened. It was something straight out of a fantasy novel Shigeru had read as a child.

A stretch of paws, and Kyoutani bounded over the fence with a single powerful leap. He seemed to pause for barely a second, powerful muscles bunched under himself, before exploding full sprint down the dirt road. Shigeru watched as claws sunk into the earth, kicking up dust and rocks. He stared in silence till the figure vanished into the darkness.  

It was only after Kyoutani vanished that Shigeru felt like smacking himself in the head. Stupid, stupid. How did he let himself get into such a situation?

He hadn’t even been able to get a word in edgewise on Kyoutani. He only could ever so often, even in their high school days. Kyoutani was so thick-headed, there wasn’t much getting past that.

“Fuck. Fucking fuck. What the hell is going on here!!?” Shigeru paced in front of the entrance, to what he assumed to be Kyoutani’s house, digging his hands into his pockets.

“What’s next!? My crush is a werewolf, this stubborn, thick headed, kid is a giant ass dog!” Frustrated, Shigeru puffed out an air of breath and plopped down on the step that led to the door.

He refused to think of all the little things that suddenly made sense. Like Kyoutani’s animalistic like weariness of new people, or Oikawa. How Kyoutani seemed to snarl in anger, hey, in Shigeru’s defense he just thought the kid grew up with more dogs than people! Or how Kyoutani was always the first to recognize the arrival of a team member, or seemed to hear things that should have been out of range. The kind of loyalty the kid gave after he knew you, unending loyalty like a dog

Shigeru shook his head running one hand through silver locks in frustration.

Pulling his bag out from under himself, Shigeru glared at the ragged puncture holes Kyoutani had left in it earlier before pulling it off his shoulder and leaning it against the support beam.

Shifting to the side, Shigeru slipped his phone from his pocket, taking a moment to be glad that it didn’t seem to have gained any substantial damage, before tapping the screen twice to wake it.

Ah yes, if there was one thing more terrifying then being attacked by werewolves, and finding out your crush was an oversized dog. 

It was two missed text messages from his mother.  

_From: Mom_

_To: You_

_Subject: RE: Staying Out_

_Okay, that’s fine, when will you be back? Try not to give so little warning from now on dear._

Shigeru cringed at her wording, he was probably going to get chewed out by his dad for being so spontaneous, and disregarding his mother, next time he was home. Or worse yet, maybe his mother would chew him out…

The next message was sent about 15, or so, minutes later.

_From: Mom_

_To: You_

_Subject: Re: Staying Out_

_Shigeru, you had better not be doing anything illegal. You know how your father and I feel about those kinds of activities. Be smart, don’t ignore your mother young man._

He wasn’t doing anything illegal, or at least, he didn’t think he was. It’s not like he had any idea what was going on anyway. There didn’t seem to be any drugs or alcohol involved in the situation, but then again, he didn’t really know what was going on with Kyoutani anyway.

Maybe this was all just some elaborate prank? Or an insane fever dream?? Had he been slipped spiked food or drink today during classes? Maybe Hinami had slipped him something during their lunch period together. Perhaps he had wafted too many fumes during his chemistry lab earlier that morning.

Shaking his head, Shigeru figured, that for better or worse, he had better answer his mom.

_To: Mom_

_From: You_

_Subject: Re: Staying Out_

_Sorry for the late response mom, I met up with an old friend from high school. We got carried away catching up, it’s too dark to get home safely, so I’ll be staying here for the night. I’ll be back tomorrow._

He cringed a little at how he was _telling_ them what he was doing, rather than asking, but given the situation Shigeru didn’t think there was much else he could do. All he **could do** , was wait for the disappointed text from his parents in the near future. All he **could do** , was wait for Kyoutani to return.

He pressed send, and turned off his phone, deciding to prioritize what little battery he had left for an emergency.

Shigeru stuffed the object into his bag, rather than return it to his pocket, where it tumbled to the bottom of his bag.  

Since the sun had fallen, so had the temperature. It wouldn’t get too cold, as it was about mid-April, but without the sun, there was still a certain chill in the air. He tucked his legs up against his chest, resting his chin against his knees. It wasn’t cold enough to make Shigeru shiver in his short-sleeve shirt, but he wouldn’t have minded a thin hoodie either. The light hair on his arms was beginning to stand on end in the chill.

A couple more brisk minutes passed, before Shigeru saw something bounding down the road in the dim moonlight. There was an instinctive jolt of fear at the sight, and he swallowed thickly as it leapt the fence to land in Kyoutani’s yard.

Shigeru had to force himself to take a deep breath, as he recognized the thick tan fur and stripes of the oversized dog who had revealed himself as Kyoutani earlier this evening. This creature didn’t mean him any harm, at least, he didn’t hope it did…  He wasn’t sure how much control Kyoutani really had over that form after all.

Shuffling to his feet, Shigeru moved out of the way as the dog approached the front door, walking with a stiff limp now that it had slowed to a walk. He grabbed his bag out if its way, dragging it back over his shoulder.

The dog was- No. Kyoutani, was carrying a bundle of clothing in his jaws, which looked to be the shirt that Kyoutani had been wearing earlier, bundled around what might have been the rest of his clothes. The bundle dropped from the dog’s maw, and unfurled on the ground to reveal Kyoutani’s jeans and wallet, which tumbled onto the wooden porch.

Shigeru had to suppress a small bubble of pride at having guessed correctly.

Kyoutani looked pointedly at Shigeru, then down at mess of clothes, nudging the wallet forward with his nose. It flopped open, revealing a plastic card with Koutani’s picture on it, and a few loose coins rolling out.

“Me?” Shigeru asked cautiously.

A gruff, low woof.

He took a careful step forward, searching Kyoutani’s gaze for any sign that he had made a wrong move.

Nothing.

Shigeru leaned down, his heart beating rapidly at being so close to the large dog, he could feel its hot breath against his face. It was Kyoutani, there was nothing to be afraid of, right? However, the fear that bubbled up from deep in his stomach at being within inches of those deadly fangs, couldn’t be completely suppressed. The fear was primal, and he couldn’t quite get the feeling to subside.

Grabbing the wallet, Shigeru stood back up, and looked from the wallet to the dog. It was pretty plain, dark brown leather that was torn and worn like it had been in use for several years. Turning the object over, Shigeru stared at the dog in confusion.

The dog snorted.

Seeing no negative response to his actions, Shigeru pulled it open and frowned. What good had this done? They were still stuck outside of Kyoutani’s home, and picking through his wallet wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

“What am I doing, Kyoutani? Don’t you have a spare key anywhere, or maybe an unlocked window?” Shigeru grew frustrated and shook the wallet at the large tan dog.

Kyoutani didn’t flinch away, but took a step closer, his shoulder fur bristling. He took a step forward, pausing as Shigeru flinched slightly, before carefully pushing his muzzle up. When he was down on all four paws, Kyoutani came up to about Shigeru’s middle, which made it easy for the dark wet nose to knock the wallet from his hands with a low huff.

Lunging forward, Shigeru tried to catch it before the object clattered to the worn stone, too little too late.

As the wallet hit the path some more lose change came clattering out onto the ground, along with a small silver key that must have been packed away inside. Shigeru paused, and glanced at Kyoutani, whose ears were angled back with what he assumed was irritation. They weren’t flat against the dog’s head, but cocked slightly.

“Well how was I supposed to know? It’s not normal to just pick through someone’s wallet when they hand it to you.” Shigeru muttered, mostly to himself, stuffing the change back into the wallet hastily and picking up the key.

Kyoutani’s lip curled, but it didn’t appear to be aggression, was that… amusement?

Shigeru shoved the clothes that were lying on the ground under his arm while he was at it, wrapping them all back up in Kyoutani’s shirt. Casting an irritated look at the large dog, Shigeru took a couple of steps back up on the porch till he was standing in front of the door. He shoved the key into the lock a little roughly, but got it in and unlocked the door all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long since I updated, I don't really have an excuse. I've had this chapter done for ages. 
> 
> All I can say, is I've had a hard time getting over my hatred for my own writing, but I'm doing my best to get back into this. Although, updates might still be a little slow until I get over this completely.   
> Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you'll understand.


	4. Hands Over My Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left such kind comments on the previous chapters!! They've really kept me motivated when it comes to keeping my spirits up about this fic. c:

The inside of Kyoutani’s house, wasn’t in much better shape than the outside. Shigeru however, didn’t have much time to contemplate the layout of the house as five furry shapes came cannoning towards him. A flurry of barking filled his ears, as five dogs bounded across the living room and nearly took Shigeru out on their way to greet Kyoutani.

His size was even more apparent next to these normal sized dogs. Kyoutani was at least twice the size of the fluffy Great Pyrenees who had pushed her nose into his tan fur gently. The large white dog snuffled through his fur, her tongue lapping at the slash across his right eye.

Shigeru watched, as Kyoutani shook himself, dislodging the dogs before he limped swiftly away and though a door to the right of the entry way, the numerous dogs padding after him. All but one of the dogs made it through the doorway behind Kyoutani before it was pushed shut.

Standing around awkwardly, Shigeru dropped his bag onto the floor by the door, and pushed off his shoes onto the mat.

He mutter a quiet _‘sorry for the intrusion’_ and stepped onto the hardwood floor. Looking up, Shigeru noticed that the last dog was sitting in front of him staring intently.

The dog was smaller than the rest, a beagle mix from the look of it, with white and black fur. The black spots on her face were being largely over powered by white fur growing around her muzzle and eyes, showing her age. The dog’s shoulders were broad, and her legs slightly angled inward, it was strange when compared to her thin hips. Slightly bow-legged too, if the awkward stance she had was anything to go by. She probably had a harder time getting around than the other dogs.

Shigeru started to step out of the entry way, only to find the dog had risen to her paws and had defiantly put herself between Shigeru and the living room. He moved to walk around her, only for the old dog to hobble in front of him and loose a low _‘bwuf’_.

“Woah there girl, I’m not going to harm you.” Shigeru kept his voice soft, trying to loosen his stance so as not to intimidate the dog.

Carefully, he attempted to step over the old dog, as she only came up to his knees at most it shouldn’t have been too hard.

The dog shoved her head up, knocking her thick boxy head into his shin, causing Shigeru to stumble backwards slightly tossing an arm out for balance. He was getting frustrated now, all he wanted to was to not be standing on the muddy, ragged doormat, was that too much to ask for? He couldn’t quite bring himself to be actually frustrated with the dog, but with all he had been through tonight, he was wearing thin.

“Susie, it’s okay.” Kyoutani’s deep voice was low and soft as he spoke to the old dog from the doorframe to, what Shigeru figured must be his room, and started into the living room; his parade of four other dogs following behind him.

The old dog barked, although it sounded slightly more like a cough than anything else, and hobbled over to Kyoutani to butt his leg with her head. Short tail wagging happily. Her steps were small and Shigeru wondered if the old thing had joint problems.

“I uh, thanks…” Shigeru muttered stepping further into the living room that had so recently been off limits to him, only to find himself surrounded by several (four, to be exact) other dogs.

They were all sniffing at his pants, a young-looking chocolate lab was extremely enthusiastic about the act. Pawing at his shins occasionally when she felt like it. Nose energetically pressed against his knees and snuffling around his shoes. Probably checking the scents of places Shigeru had been.

Part of Shigeru wanted to stop and greet all the dogs properly, after all, he never would turn down the opportunity to pet what seemed to be- perfectly friendly dogs. The oversized Rottweiler was the most intimidating, although nothing about the dog’s stance read aggression.

However, there was something a little more important pressing him at the moment.

Shigeru shuffled out from the huddle of dogs, and strode across the living room to where Kyoutani had settled himself stiffly by the sink, and was scrubbing dried blood off his face. The gash over his right eye looked puffy and slightly swollen. Meanwhile the cuts on his jaw seemed less irritated, still raw, but not nearly as swollen looking.

The sight of the blood trickling down Kyoutani’s broad face, made Shigeru’s blood boil. He wasn’t sure if it was because he had gotten hurt, or if it was because Kyoutani had gotten them by protecting Shigeru. The age old habit to pick any fight he could with the shorter boy bubbled under his skin.  

Kyoutani was in the midst of turning around to face Shigeru, only for Shigeru to slam him into the counter. Both hands twisted in the loose teal t-shirt that was hanging to Kyoutani’s frame.  Pushing his face right up into Kyoutani’s. A distant part of Shigeru’s mind recognized the shirt as one from their days of playing volleyball at Aoba Jousai.

Grunting painfully, Kyoutani snarled, his eyes narrowed over Shigeru’s shoulders. Glancing back, he saw that all five dogs had stopped wandering around the kitchen, and had peeled back their lips to reveal rows of teeth. All, except for the large white Pyrenees who had greeted Kyoutani first upon his arrival home.

One, a larger black and white dog, had hunched his shoulders forward, fur bristling, and was taking threatening strides across the kitchen, lips drawn back. The sight was rather worrisome, although at the sound of Kyoutani’s snarl the dog halted in his tracks. Although his bright blue eyes remained locked on Shigeru.

Shigeru released the breath that had been captured in his ribcage; his grip on Kyoutani tightening until the dogs backed off, their heads dropping in submission. Although, their attention remained on the two men in the kitchen. He stared at them for a moment, before returning his gauze to the blond he had backed against the counter.

If he hadn’t been hyper focused on the dogs all circling behind them, Shigeru would have probably been a hell of a lot more worried about how close their hips had become, nearly pressed together. Less than a few centimeters between them, Shigeru’s forearms pressed firm against Kyoutani’s chest.

“What. The fuck. Is going on?” Shigeru nearly snarled, turning back to the problem at hand.

“A lot.”

“Don’t give me that half-assed response, you’re a god damn dog!”

“How polite.” The snarl was curt.

Kyoutani grunted, shoving Shigeru away from him with one hand, and turning to face the counter instead. He didn’t respond right away, instead reaching up into a cupboard where he grabbed a wad of gauze and bottle of peroxide from the top shelf. A small box of items that clattered as it moved, was the next thing out of the cupboard, shortly followed by a bottle of pain killers.

He pushed past Shigeru and out into the living room where he dropped the items on the floor, and slumped against the foot of the couch.

Kyoutani was quickly joined by all five of the dogs, who flopped down on the floor around him, the smaller brown lab leaping onto the couch itself; curling behind his head.

Shigeru followed him into the room, stepping over the large Rottweiler who glanced at him with one eye. The bright chocolate-brown followed Shigeru as he took care not to tread on any tails or paws.

Picking a place that wasn’t inhabited already by a dog was a little more difficult than he thought. Eventually deciding on a spot between the large white dog, and the Rottweiler. He lowered himself to the floor, just to the right of the Rottie, so that he was directly in front of Kyoutani.

“Give me that.” He stretched out his hand, motioning toward the peroxide.

Kyoutani glared at him, eyes narrowed carefully. Despite whatever misgivings that he might have, Kyoutani handed the bottled to Shigeru with an irritated huff, who took the bottle and moved closer.

Kyoutani flinched slightly at the motion, his arm reflexively pulling up between himself and Shigeru. Recoiling ever so slightly, Shigeru inched carefully closer to the broad man sitting cross legged hardly an arm’s length away.

Oh how he wished that wasn’t a reflex that Kyoutani had grown to have. Especially when dealing with other people. The connotations of those made Shigeru’s mouth taste like bile, but he wouldn’t press. Not when Kyoutani was already so far outside of his comfort zone.

Slowly, Shigeru reached out, his left hand carefully coming to rest on Kyoutani’s face, just below the long gash on his right cheek. He moved slowly, giving Kyoutani ample time to recoil, or tell him not to touch. Carefully he moved his thumb against Kyoutani’s warm skin, pulling slightly to see how the flesh reacted, watching as a small amount of puss ooze disgustingly from the wound.

“Now, I’m going to clean your wound, and you’re going to tell me exactly what the fuck is going on. No lies, no weaseling your way out of it.” Shigeru held Kyoutani’s cheek softly, in contrast to his harsh words, making sure the shorter maintained eye contact. “You can trust me, okay?”

Surprise, shock, and affection were the only words Shigeru could think of to describe what happened next. Kyoutani closed his eyes, and pressed his cheek into Shigeru’s palm, turning his face ever so slightly to nuzzle into the flesh of Shigeru’s palm. His eyes squeezed shut, those thin eyebrows pulled tight, as Kyoutani took a shaky breath.

Never before, had Shigeru seen Kyoutani like this. His face, now flushed red, buried into Shigeru’s palm, nose pressed flush against the thick of his thumb. Shigeru could feel his breath, ghosting over his flesh, the feeling made his hair stand on end.

This was. Intimate.

This was a side of Kyoutani that was completely new, he wasn’t sure how many people had seen the normally stressed blond this exposed, but somewhere in his gut; Shigeru hoped he was the only one. It was selfish, but he hoped that he was the only one Kyoutani was so comfortable with, even if it was only a momentary thing.

They both remained silent for a moment, breathing quietly, before Kyoutani’s eyes flickered open. Their bright gold reflected brightly in the warm yellow light from the lamp. He stared for a moment, not speaking, blinking slowly, Shigeru could feel Kyoutani’s dark lashes flutter against his skin.

All he could do was stare, god, he had fallen so ridiculously hard for this boy, it was ridiculous. Shigeru could feel it in the bottom of his stomach, the twisting feeling, it almost felt like he was going to be sick. He cared for this boy so much, it made him sick. God he hated what Kyoutani did to him.

Shigeru was so head over heels, he could feel the twists and butterflies in his stomach just from this simple touch. He was sure that the warmth in his cheeks was visible, but choose to ignore it.

The intimacy couldn’t have lasted longer than a few moments, but Shigeru could swear he felt every individual beat of his heart. Every single one. He could have sworn he could count every fleck of gold that flittered through Kyoutani’s eyes. The faint freckles just on the tip of his nose, and dusting over his cheeks. How the flush of red in his face was becoming more and more prominent as milliseconds ticked by. How Shigeru tried to ignore how full those pale lips were, and the brush of them against the edge of his palm.  

God he was so fucked.

“Ok.”

“I- What?” Shigeru stuttered, inwardly irritated that the moment had ended.

“I’ll tell you, stupid, if you help me.” Kyoutani pulled suddenly away from Shigeru’s hand, as if he had realized what was happening and was incredibly embarrassed by it.  

“Oh- Oh right.” Shigeru muttered grabbing at the bottle of peroxide that he didn’t remember resting in his lap.

Gently as he had two days ago, which seemed years ago after everything that had happened, Shigeru began cleaning dirt and grunge out of Kyoutani’s wounds while the other spoke. Wiping away grime that had stuck to the crusted edge of the injured flesh. His hands steady and accurate as he held Kyoutani’s face in one hand, while dabbing with the other.

Focusing on clearing out the puss that was bubbling up from the wound, while attempting not to restart a fresh stream of blood. It was slow work, but it let Kyoutani tell his story at his own pace. Which was slow, as it was often broken by a few moments while the other thought.

Kyoutani spoke while he worked, telling Shigeru everything, just as he said he would.

He started by explaining that none of this was new.

_Werewolves, witches, demons, and numerous other ‘magical’ creatures existed outside of fantasy novels and fiction. Roaming their world, leading mostly normal lives. (Apparently there were a few that Shigeru knew personally, although Kyoutani was not in the position to ‘out’ them without permission. Bro-Code, stuff.)_

_‘Magical creatures’ or so stated by humans, were well ingrained with society by this point in time. Having existed alongside humans for longer than anyone knew, possibly even since the beginning. Although, they were not ‘magical’ they were simply branches of the genetic tree that had evolved separately over millions of years. Convergent evolution. Branches that had been buried with history, most information about them lost with the Library of Alexandria. Others destroyed in book burnings during the last few hundred years._

_Famous ones, such as Dracula, Inugami, stereotypical werewolves, goblins, and even dragons are here. All these tales existed, as many do, with a kernel of truth. Many of these side branches were tied closely with an aura that is beyond the understanding of man, commonly referred to as forms of magic. Often mistaken by those who see it as a trick of the light, or a sleep-deprived delusion._

Apparently Kyoutani didn’t know a whole lot about “magic”, he made air quotes with his fingers, as it was not something closely tied to the werewolf species.

_As for himself;_

_Kyoutani had been born with an abnormal amount of wolf DNA at birth. There was no immediate medical evidence to how it got there, seeing as soon after it had been discovered, Kyoutani’s mother refused to take him to a hospital for fear of them wanting to take him away as a government experiment. It was some kind of mutation they figured._

_Kyoutani discovered a few years later that the DNA came from deep back in his mother’s side of the family, although she wasn’t a werewolf herself, there was a heavy connection with his ancestors and the Ookami of feudal Japan. Which she had explained to him after he had woken one night after a nightmare of being devoured by a wolf with glowing golden eyes, and blood soaked fur._

_This made him slightly different from bitten werewolves. He was able to retain his mind more easily than other during time spent transformed, however he was a runt. His size stunted compared to bitten wolves. Although, while his mind was more influenced by primal urges, he was considerably more in control of his actions. He could suppress those urges to kill and fight, without too much effort._

_His mother had passed away while in child birth for his younger sister when Kyoutani was four years old, which had caused his dad to lose himself. Slipping away into drinking and gambling his life away, Kyoutani would have liked to take full care of his sister, but was not only too young, but had been unable to control his wolf side at the time, as it was growing faster than his human side was._

_Each month, on the night of the full moon (_ So there was some truth to the myths Shigeru thought _), Kyoutani was forcefully transformed fully into a werewolf. His appearance more wolf like than it was the rest of the month. The transformation more painful and drastic then it was at other times. His entire body would burn throughout the entire night, this is what causes bitten wolves to go on those fabled rampages. The pain can be blinding some months, and others no more than a hum of sharp pain. A low burn across their skin._

Kyoutani winced as Shigeru moved to roll up his sweatpants and moving his attention to the wound on his calf that was swollen with what might be infection already. He paused for a moment letting the pain fade to dull sting before he continued on with his explanation. Breathing sharply as the harsh scent of antiseptic filled the room. Shigeru felt a little bad, but merely waited for Kyoutani to catch his breath before continuing applying the concoction. 

_As for Kyoutani’s life as a werewolf, even when it wasn’t the full moon there was nothing easy about it. Certain days his wolf spoke louder than others, telling him to eat, to hunt at night when he desperately needed rest. Or while he was sick, and more prone to giving into the snarled commands._

_Being a werewolf that was born of non-werewolf parents, and a runt to-boot, Kyoutani was shunned from the packs that lived in the area. He was jostled around at school, faced with threats and vicious snarls from other werewolves from a young age. His mother was dead, his father a drunk, and his young sister sent to a foster home, Kyoutani was chased around with his tail between his legs for years._

He bit his lip, pausing to watch Shigeru work. When he had first started telling his story, Kyoutani’s voice had faltered and cracked a lot. As if he wasn’t used to talking this much, much less about himself. Although, as he spoke his words had grown more confident, stronger. He had stopped stuttering and pausing as much, so the silence made Shigeru raise his head. Looking up to meet those brilliant gold eyes again.

“Kyoutani, Its fine if you don’t want to continue, you can tell me later when you’re ready. I’ll understand” Shigeru kept his voice low, understanding that it must be extremely hard for Kyoutani to share such things with him.  

To be quite honest, Shigeru had no idea what he had done to make himself worthy of so much trust from the other. Sure he might have pressured Kyoutani into telling him these things, but if he had really not wanted to explain, there really wouldn’t have been anything Shigeru could have done to stop him. That was obvious.

“No, I’ll finish. You deserve to know.” Kyoutani’s voice was slightly hoarse, words occasionally coming out sounding like he had rubbed them against sandpaper first.

Kyoutani was silent, spending a few moments petting the old beagle mix, Susie, absent-mindedly while Shigeru worked. Thick hands running through her grey-white fur gently. Parting it to scratch under her collar gently.

And so he continued.

_The nearby packs had left him alone for the majority of his high school life, as it was a much lower period of growth for the wolf side of him as his human form developed faster. As his human body started to take the nutrients more than the wolf side did. Using them to strengthen and let the body grow at faster rates._

_This was normal, even for bitten wolves if they were infected young enough, granted that their small bodies survive the illness that came with the initial bite._

_During his three years at Seijou, Kyoutani had been lucky enough to be near an Alpha Wolf who was kind enough to keep other wolves and creatures from picking fights with him. One previous injury had even caused him to leave club activities for several months. (_ Shigeru remembered the period of time towards the beginning of their second year when Kyoutani had been abscent, he wondered if that was the time in reference… _)_

_As a werewolf comes out of this slower growth period, the wolf side starts to search more avidly for a mate. This is coupled with the return of the wolf’s dominancy in their soul, making Kyoutani a much brighter target for other wolves._

_He began growing into this phase around his 18 th birthday last year while they were still in their third year of high school, although, being surrounded by so many other creatures (_creatures, Shigeru remembered Kyoutani saying that he personally knew other ‘magical’ beings. _) had muddled his scent. This had given him a few extra months to get the Wolf under control._

Kyoutani paused, his eyes dropping to where Shigeru’s hands had frozen on his calf, pressing gauze into the now mostly clean wound.

Shigeru could feel his heart pounding in his chest, had- had Kyoutani gotten a girlfriend since high school had ended? Those months, in his third year, when they had shared looks and jokes, had he misinterpreted that? Shigeru’s mind was spinning. Had his head created those looks, in an attempt to give himself hope? Maybe, some little part of him, had wished that Kyoutani would be gay too.

“S-So, what does this have to do with me…?” Shigeru knew his voice was empty, and he knew he was letting more emotion leak into his voice then he liked.

“Yahaba, it- it’s complicated.” Kyoutani paused.

Shigeru wished he could pull his usual false smile of a mask on, but even if he could have managed it, there wouldn’t have been any point. Kyoutani had gotten quite good at picking away those fake masks to see what was below it. Only out matched by Watari and Shigeru’s own mother.

How easily Kyoutani was able to call him out, to snarl that he shouldn’t smile if he doesn’t mean it, how disgusting it was. Shigeru remembered how often after bad practices that Kyoutani had caught him by the elbow, growling about those false smiles, how he didn’t like them.

Kyoutani wouldn’t meet Shigeru’s eyes, looking anywhere but, wringing his hands together in his lap. Finger nails scratching over a few small pink scars on his knuckles.

His hands were thick and calloused, just as Shigeru remembered them, covered in small scars and freckles that decorated his skin. He knew those hands well. He had taken care of those hands in their high school days; after discovering that Kyoutani would not.

How he had to practically hound Kyoutani for not caring for his fingers when he had been the Ace for the esteemed Aoba Jousai. Although he had cared before that, just never having the excuse to mention it.

Shigeru remembered one time specifically when he had carefully bandaged the pinky and ring finger together after a vicious block in their spring tournament. They had been huddled close on a bench, Shigeru gently strapping gauze around thick, short digits. It was a memory he held close.

Shigeru wanted to reach out and touch them again, to hold those hands and tell Kyoutani how he felt. Even if those feelings weren’t mutual, he wanted to tell him. For once in his life, Shigeru wanted to tell someone how he truly felt, rather than hide behind a false smile.

The thought made a wave of sick excitement run through his stomach, one similar to the rush of adrenaline when he felt a toss leave his fingertips just right. That spike of emotion as his fingers pushed upwards, the ball arcing away, just the right distance from the net for the spiker to slam across the court.

However, just as he couldn’t seem to find the same courage that he had when Kyoutani was perched on the wall of his tub, he couldn’t now. It wasn’t the time.

Shigeru’s voice was failing him, so he just blinked. Wordlessly, he watched, as Kyoutani continued to twist at his wrist, chewing at his lip.

He want to brush his fingers along the skin, and whisper that he would ruin his lips like that, and that he should let Shigeru kiss them instead.

Maybe it was the proximity that was making Shigeru think like this, all of the want and attraction he had bottled up over the last two years fizzing to the top. He re-adjusted his grip on the gauze, making sure it was still firmly over the wound, attempting to distract himself.

They had been talking so seriously, about an entire world Shigeru had never known about before, and here he was. Thinking such thoughts about one of his best friends. Shigeru felt disgusted with himself.

That was until, Kyoutani spoke again, commanding his attention.

“You’re in danger, they’re hunting you. When you took care of me the other day. It was recognized as you caring for me, likeamatewould.” Kyoutani’s words trailed into a mumble, hardly audible even in the quiet house, filled with only snoring dogs, a low hum of electricity, and the two boys.

“Sorry?” Shigeru cocked his head to the side, leaning forward just a bit, glad to be talking and the escape it welcomed from his own thoughts.  

The whole, werewolf lifestyle- or whatever you would call it, was turning out to be quite complicated.

“They think we’re a mated pair! Okay?! You can leave if you’re disgusted.” Kyoutani snapped, his face burning bright scarlet as he snapped his teeth in what Shigeru vaguely recognized as embarrassment and fear, rather than anger.  

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shigeru remembered something he had read in a book a long time ago. A little tidbit of information he didn’t know he still had stored away in his mind. He remembered that wolves on the defense would often reveal their teeth as a sign of fear.

He vaguely remembered doing a project on wolves when he was a child, who would have known the correlations he would be able to draw between then and now.

“Of course I’m not disgusted, you idiot.” Shigeru almost laughed, there wasn’t a thing about Kyoutani that he found disgusting, other than his taste for fried foods… And, maybe his habit of keeping food wrappers, or that he pulled at his cuticles rather than cutting them.

So there were a few things he found disgusting, but not this.

The blond narrowed his eyes suspiciously, before reaching out to touch Shigeru’s face with one hand. Shigeru froze, Kyoutani had almost never instigated their physical contact more than haphazardly snatching at his wrist, or elbow, maybe a sharp clap on the back.

Over the years, Shigeru had figured out that Kyoutani was most likely afraid or tentative when it came to physical contact, so for this. To feel those fingers against his skin now. Shigeru thought his heart was going to pop, it had speed up so fast.  

There was nervous fear and maybe anticipation reflected in Kyoutani’s eyes, as Shigeru remained as still as possible, not pulling away, or moving closer. He worried if he moved the moment would end, how he savored each brush of skin.  

“You had better not be fucking lying to me, Yahaba.” Kyoutani growled, although it was soft and un-aggressive sounding.  

Shigeru felt like he was on fire, and he was sure that the burning warmth in his face was on complete display to Kyoutani, who still had his hand resting on Shigeru’s face. He wished he had the courage to copy Kyoutani’s move from earlier and nuzzle into the other’s hands, but he couldn’t seem to move.

Frozen, Shigeru stared at Kyoutani, unable to tear his eyes away. It was cliché, his heart thudded loudly, and part of him wondered if Kyoutani could hear the thick heavy beating.

All he would have to do, is lean forward, just a couple of centimeters, and Shigeru could know what those lips felt like on his own. They were so close. He could run his hand down Kyoutani’s neck (that’s how it happened in movies, right?), and press their foreheads together once they were breathless. Shigeru wanted that, now more than anything else. He had dreamed of it before, maybe this was a dream? Shigeru hoped it wasn’t.

However, Kyoutani pulled away, retreating from Shigeru completely. Pulling his legs away, so that Shigeru was no longer seated between them, and tucking them up against his chest. It was a dramatic change, the well-built spiker he had known for years- drawn in on himself. Kyoutani looked smaller than Shigeru had ever seen him.

Like she had sensed his distress, the large white Great Pyrenees heaved herself off the floor, and padded over to Kyoutani, resting her head against his thigh, gently licking at one hand. Thick white head bumping against his arm and knee, soft fur pressed into his side.

Shigeru retreated as well, sure that he had pushed Kyoutani too far from his comfort zone. That he had pushed at places he shouldn’t have. It was if he had been offered a ladder to climb a large thorny wall, only to discover barbed wire along the top.

Shigeru was sure he had overloaded him with all the talking of his past, and the exposure of an entire magical community; then to have all the physical contact, when he knew it was something Kyoutani was normally so weary of. He shook his head, staring into the corner of the room.

The situation mirrored one that had happened before, in their third year of high school, back in February. It was touch that had triggered Kyoutani’s withdrawal that time as well.  

_Kyoutani and Shigeru had been studying for their end of term exams, the last ones they would have before college entrance exams, in Shigeru’s room. They were surrounded by books spread out across the floor. Loose paper strewn about the room, equations scrawled in corners of pages, and highlighter marks covered important sections in workbooks._

_Watari had left them half an hour earlier, after a call from his mom telling him that he needed to come home and watch his siblings while she went shopping. Shigeru thought the excuse was a little weak, seeing as his youngest sibling was only three years younger than the libero himself._

_He let his friend go anyway though._

_The two had been silent for a while, focused on reading text and answering questions, only occasionally tossing remarks at the other. Mostly to complain. ‘Ugh, this passage is disgusting.’ ‘What a useless equation.’ And then, the one that had thrown their whole day into chaos. ‘Ah ha! Kyoutani, this one is you!’_

_At this point in their friendship, Shigeru had already come to terms with his feelings toward Kyoutani, and did his best to work past it. Keeping their relationship as bro-to-bro as he could._

_So when Kyoutani leaned over a pile of paper to get a better look at the grumpy-faced man next to the passage about the creation of an equation, Shigeru knocked their shoulders together._

_He never knew such a simple action would have caused such a reaction._

_Kyoutani had recoiled harshly, his eyes wide and suddenly filled with panic. His hands shooting up to guard his head, and his body curling in on itself, away from any contact. Shigeru had no idea what to do, Kyoutani was huddled less than half a meter away from him, body tense and strung tight like a wire ready to snap._

_He had wanted to do something, to console him, tell him that he was safe, or anything he could to get the blond to calm down. Wishing for the words that would make everything okay, that would lessen the harsh reaction from the normal stoic boy._

Shigeru wished he had known at that time that Kyoutani had been abused by his father, so that he could have responded accurately. He wished he had known, he would have been more careful with his hands, more careful with how freely he acted. More careful about where and how he touched, if he touched at all.

“Sorry.” Kyoutani’s voice broke into Shigeru’s train of thought, bringing the heavy silence to an end.

“For what?”

“I thought… I was going to hurt you…” Kyoutani’s voice was quiet, nothing like the normal deep gravely tone he spoke with.

“You thought- Oh god Kyoutani.” Shigeru wanted to move forward, to wrap his arms around Kyoutani’s neck and pull him into a hug.

“Don’t you dare give me that look, don’t you dare treat me like a child that needs to be coddled, asshole.” Kyoutani barked angrily, his fingers twisting into the fur of the Great Pyrenees at his side.

“Kyoutani, calm down. I’m not going to coddle you, but you don’t have to be so worried. I’m fine, see?” He motioned to his body with a sweep of one hand. “Besides, I’m not afraid of you.”

No response. Kyoutani stared at him, almost like he thought Shigeru might be crazy. His mouth parted slightly, like he was going to rebuke what had been said, but couldn’t find the words to do as such. Kyoutani closed his mouth, and carefully shifted back, so that he was no longer distanced from Shigeru.

His legs returned to a marginally less tense position, the large dog huffing and moving to keep her head to the floor. Kyoutani leaned back against the foot of the sofa again, although slightly more forward and hunched than he had been previously.

“Even after tonight? You’re still not afraid?” Kyoutani’s voice was doing a great job at hitting all the different scales tonight, as it was quiet and soft now.

Shigeru moved, shifted so that he was kneeling on his knees more comfortably. He didn’t touch Kyoutani, but he put himself within arm’s reach, so that if Kyoutani chose, he was close enough.

“No. Even after tonight.” Shigeru said firmly, careful not to let their knees brush, as much as he wished he could.

The words were firm, Shigeru did he best to make them sound as serious as possible. He wasn’t lying, not about this. Never about this. He stared seriously at Kyoutani, not wanting to break eye contact.

Gingerly, Kyoutani’s hand extended back towards Shigeru’s face, till his fingertips brushed the skin of his cheek. Shigeru shivered, but held his breath and closed his eyes, trying to show Kyoutani just how much he trusted him. How he didn’t believe there was anything to fear from the grouchy-looking spiker, despite the strength he knew resided in those muscles.

The hand was warm. Calloused and rough, but warm and comforting. He felt the hand move forward, slowly, gently touching and feeling his skin. Shigeru could feel Kyoutani’s breath, he must be mere centimeters away from him at this point, as a broad thumb ran across the skin under his eye. He breathed gently, careful to not move more than he had to, relishing the feeling of those hands on his skin. His skin that he was sure must be as bright and warm by this point.

Yahaba Shigeru, trusted Kyoutani Kentarou.

He was going to open his eyes, and whisper the words aloud, but he fell silent; the words dying in his mouth. Silenced by the feeling of a second hand appearing to cup his other cheek, and warm lips covering his own briefly.

Shigeru’s eyes popped open, but before he had time to pull Kyoutani closer, before he could respond, Kyoutani had pulled away. His face burning scarlet, all the way up to his ears, and down to his neck was a brilliant red.

They were still close, Shigeru could still feel Kyoutani’s breath on his face, although Kyoutani’s eyes were anywhere but.

“Why?” The word was breathless, light, as if there was hardly any substance to it, although it held a much more serious weight behind the single syllable.

A noncommittal grunt.

“Kyoutani, tell me why, please?”

“Because, I don’t want anyone to hurt you.” Kyoutani shivered a little as he spoke, his hands had fallen from Shigeru’s face to his lap at some point, eyes glued to the floor, or basically anywhere that wasn’t Shigeru.

Shigeru blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. The words took a moment to sink in, they hadn’t been the words he would have used, but their meaning was just the same, if not stronger. Of course, Kyoutani wouldn’t say it like this was some romance novel. This was them, this was real life, and apparently real life was filled with werewolves and other creatures.

Carefully, and slowly, Shigeru inched forward, till he was right between Kyoutani’s bent knees. The room was silent as it had been all night, although the air had become warmer, but maybe that was just them. Shigeru pushed his fingers against the back of Kyoutani’s hand, pressing down gently. Sliding his long nimble hands over Kyoutani’s thick wrist, Shigeru pulled the hand toward him.

Running his free hand through Kyoutani’s palm, he gently moved the fingers so that his hand was open and facing up. Shigeru tried to coax the hand into relaxing as much as possible. Focusing completely on the course hand that he had pulled into his lap, fingers gentle.

He traced all the rough, faded scars, and worn lines that decorated the skin. Shigeru followed the cracks that ran all across the tan flesh. Tenderly pressing the pads of his thumbs into the thick callouses built over years of work and practice into the tan skin of Kyoutani’s palm. Shigeru admired the hands he had come to know as the hands that would spike his tosses into the floor with vigor.

He let his fingers dance across the flesh, pushing enough that he wouldn’t tickle the other, but gentle and light. Making sure that if Kyoutani so wished, he would have easily been able to pull his hand away.

Pressing with his thumb and fingers in between the digits he touched them gently, before he flipped the hand over, and gave the same treatment to the other side. Running his thumb over knuckles, and tracing tense tendons that appeared raised in the flesh. Carefully letting his fingers fall over the scars there.

“What are you doing, Yahaba?” Kyoutani looked up at Shigeru confusion obvious on his features, eyebrows pulled down, ears still tomato red.

“These hands.” Shigeru paused for a moment to catch his breath, and prepare his words. “These hands have done nothing but protect me, even in the beginning you never raised them against me no matter how much shit I gave you. You protected me from so many things. The guy who tried to punch me after our match in third year, these hands stopped him. These hands caught and calmed the stray dog that went after my lunch that one day on our team outing to the park. Tonight, tonight these hands saved me, again. _Your_ hands, Kyoutani. They’ve never hurt me.”

Kyoutani was silent, and Shigeru thought he had gone too far, that he had said too much. He kept his gaze on the hand in his grip, still running his fingers over the supple flesh. Enjoying the excuse to touch and feel. It was a selfish thought.

Shigeru looked up from the hand he was holding clasp between his own at last, and found brilliant gold eyes staring at him. Those eyes, those beautiful golden eyes he loved so much, were filled with emotions that Shigeru had rarely seen in them. No, he couldn’t name them all, but he wished that he could see them more often.  

“I spiked a ball into your face once during practice.” Kyoutani huffed suddenly after a few moments of an awkward silent staring contest.

“Hmm. I think you can be forgiven this once, under one request.” Shigeru suddenly smiled brightly, a smile that Oikawa himself would have been proud of.

“What’s that?” Kyoutani looked a little nervous now, as if he might flee the moment Shigeru released his hand.

“You have to kiss me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, again, sorry for such long waits between chapters. I have them all finished up to chapter 9, but I just keep going back and editing over and over again. *sighs* 
> 
> Please talk to me about Kyouhaba at Seijousmaddog.tumblr.com


	5. Just walk, Just walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, these updates are so slow, I just... Dislike my own work so much, I've been editing chapters upwards of 20 times before I even consider posting.   
> But thank you all so very much for the kind comments, the really do make me feel better about posting!! I hope you have a wonderful day!! <3

“Y-You want what?” Kyoutani’s voice cracked, sounding like he had back in their early high school days, pulling his hand from Shigeru’s grasp in a startled movement.  

“Kiss me again?” Shigeru swallowed the lump he could feel threatening to climb into his throat.

What would he do if Kyoutani hadn’t meant it? If it had just been a kiss, with no feelings behind it, well, Shigeru didn’t think he would survive that.

Shigeru didn’t want to think about what that would mean, although the more rational part of him whispered how dumb that was. He knew how true to his word, and honest Kyoutani was. The boy almost never did anything that he didn’t mean and believe with all his being. It was his _thing_.

That’s just the way Kyoutani was. He never did anything halfway, never half-assed anything. The faux blond put his whole being into everything from volleyball to his studies.

There was hardly anything Shigeru wanted more then to kiss Kyoutani breathless, to whisper all of his emotions and feelings to those deep golden eyes.

He wanted so many things, after two years of pinning, Shigeru wanted to be able to run his fingers through that short coarse hair. Look without hiding his thoughts, Shigeru wanted to be close to this boy, he wanted to be there for him. Through thick and thin.

The want and adoration seemed to stick in his throat, like sap clinging to the bark of a tree, he hated what Kyoutani did to him.

Shigeru waited, one lip caught between his teeth, watching for any sign of rejection or acceptance from the grouchy blond. His heart was probably going to break his ribcage if it kept beating as fast and hard as it was. A small part of his brain wondered if Kyoutani’s sharp wolf-ears could hear something like the sporadic beating of his heart.

“Do you like me?” Kyoutani countered quietly after a few moments of tense silence, his eyes boring into Shigeru’s darker brown ones, entirely serious.

“Yes.”

“Like, in the gay way?”

Shigeru blinked, now those were not exactly the words he had been expecting. He never could have imagined Kyoutani Kentarou saying the sentence _‘in the gay way?’_ what a day this was turning out to be.

The wording seemed to be so, blunt and to the point. They were so very Kyoutani. No jumping through hoops, no pretty little words to hide the real meaning behind the words.

“Yes Kyoutani, in the gay way.” He was sure his face was burning, but considering Kyoutani’s was a brilliant red it didn’t seem to matter much.

Part of Shigeru wanted to vomit. The secret he had kept for two years, and here he was. This was not how he had imagined confessing, he figured it would be romantic, or dramatic, if at all. Not settled on Kyoutani’s living room floor, after having discovered he was a werewolf, and patching up several wounds.

“Okay.”

Kyoutani whispered the word, his voice seemed to be getting progressively quieter as they moved into more uncharted territory. As if reaching in, and revealing these emotions was draining him, wearing him down to the bones. He glanced away, breaking eye contact.

Shigeru stared still processing, the information, unsure of what to do with his body, all of his muscles felt as if they had been lit on fire. Not sure if making eye contact was a good idea or not. Kyoutani had looked away first, what now, should he say something? He didn’t know.

Shigeru started slightly, as Kyoutani reached out with one hand- the one that Shigeru had been holding up until a few moments ago. He felt the calloused fingers touching gently at his own, pushing the digits between Shigeru’s till they were carded together.

They fit together nicely. Shigeru’s long slender fingers thin and cool between Kyoutani’s shorter thick fingers that seemed to radiate with heat in comparison. Shigeru stared at them, just letting the feeling wash over him. Not paying mind to the blush warming his face.

Kyoutani seemed to be stalling, almost like his body had moved too fast, and his brain was backfiring trying to keep up. Shigeru could practically see the gears trying to turn. So, he took things into his own hands, rather literally.

Leaving one hand wrapped in Kyoutani’s, Shigeru lifted the other to cup below Kyoutani’s cheek, letting his fingers brush against ever-so light stubble. He leaned forward, slowing for a moment at the flash of unease in those golden eyes, followed shortly by a squeeze and a nod.  Shigeru closed his eyes and leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Kyoutani’s.

This time, it was long enough that Shigeru actually got to enjoy it. It was different then he had imagined, but at the same time, so much better. Kyoutani’s lips were slightly chapped, rough but gentle all the same. There was a moment were neither of them moved, before Shigeru slipped his hand from Kyoutani’s chin around to rest at the back of his head.

Neither of them were very good kissers. It was very stiff, and a bit sloppy.

Shigeru was going to pull away when Kyoutani was unresponsive, which probably meant that he was uncomfortable, but startled as a broad hand suddenly latched into his shirt. He sighed softly, pushed forward a little, pleased when Kyoutani moved back with a small noise. Their lips moved slowly, Kyoutani’s hesitant and nervous as they kissed. Shigeru, confident and selfish.

He wanted to take, he wanted truly taste this person he had been craving for so long, but Shigeru shoved the urge down. Not wanting to push more than he already had tonight.

Gently, he ran one thumb along the side of Kyoutani’s hand, trying to calm the shorter boy enough for him to enjoy the experience. Shigeru wanted him to like it enough to do again, and again, as many times as they wanted.

The desire to push more and devour the taste of the boy he had been pushing back, curled in his stomach fighting against the calmer portion of his head. Shigeru wanted to push his hands under Kyoutani’s loose shirt and feel the muscles rippling below the skin. He wanted to be more to this boy than anyone else had ever been.

Shigeru didn’t want anyone else to touch or see Kyoutani the way he did.

Slowly, he pulled away, breathing heavily through his mouth. Shigeru kept his eyes closed for a moment, wanting to burn the feeling of Kyoutani’s lips into his mind, in case he never got to feel them again. He wanted to let the feeling remain in his soul, it wasn’t amazing, but it was Kyoutani. Which made it more than enough.

Letting his eyes flicker open, Shigeru drank in the sight that was the boy in front of him. Kyoutani’s hand still threaded in his own, tense and clutching at Shigeru’s fingers. His free hand untangled from Shigeru’s shirt and raised to touch gently at his lips, running the pad of his forefinger along the length of his bottom lip. His lips were parted, panting lightly, he seemed almost in shock by the turn of events.  

After a moment, his eyes rose to stare back and Shigeru. He didn’t want to think about what he looked like to Kyoutani, probably ruffled and scarlet, not a very attractive sight. Shigeru was sure there was some spit still on his lips from their encounter. For the first time that night, he was the one to break eye contact, a sudden rush of self-consciousness bubbling in the pit his stomach.

“Can-can we do that again?” Kyoutani scooted closer, voice quiet, his knees now bumping against Shigeru’s sides.

His hand was shaking, Shigeru could feel it, but he still wanted to kiss Shigeru again. What an idea. It felt like his heart was doing cart-wheels. Or maybe his heart had disappeared altogether, he felt so light. He wasn’t sure at all what was going on with his body.

Almost like two years of longing and care had vanished from his chest.

 Shigeru nodded, uncurling his hand from Kyoutani’s so that he could tangle it in the others hair, only to have his fingers caught. Kyoutani had grabbed his hand, and intertwined their fingers together again, gently pulling Shigeru’s hand closer to his chest. The soft tug pulling him forward.

“Ah, Kyouta-“

Shigeru was cut off by lips over his own again, stealing the words from his mouth. This kiss was shorter than their second, but more involved. Kyoutani was pushing this time, it was like he had overcome his earlier hesitance, lips pressed against Shigeru’s with much more force than last time. His hand that was not tangled between Shigeru’s fingers, came up to sink into silver locks, twisting it around his digits. Part of Shigeru wanted to moan, the feeling of having Kyoutani’s lips on his own was so overwhelming, but he resisted not wanting to ruin this moment, which already felt so fragile and dream-like.

They lingered for a moment, neither really thinking, but moving. Letting their bodies pull together. Shigeru allowing his free hand to twist into the hem of Kyoutani’s shirt, tugging gently. Smiling softly at the feeling of those fingers running through his hair. An action he was sure Kyoutani could feel in the kiss.

Their breathing was thick and heavy upon pulling apart, lips kissed cherry-red and swollen, foreheads still touching lightly when they pulled away this time. Carefully, Shigeru slipped his fingers out from between Kyoutani’s and wrapped his arms around the other’s thick torso.

Warm. Kyoutani was so very warm.

Shigeru rested his head against Kyoutani’s shoulder, slightly surprised when he felt the body below him stiffen slightly. Kyoutani’s hands came to clench in the fabric at Shigeru’s sides. Fingers pulling at the cloth, shaking slightly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Shigeru kept his voice low, backing away slightly to create some space between them.

“Mmm. Yeah, just- not used to- you know….” He trailed off, voice slightly hoarse from kissing, and waved one hand in the air to try and finish the sentence.

“Got it.” Shigeru whispered, releasing his grip on Kyoutani.

“Ah! No, I mean. Not bad, just… different.” Kyoutani cleared his throat a little, averting his gaze.

A low laugh escaped from his throat, Shigeru grinned and reached out slowly to Kyoutani pressing his right hand over the others chest. There was no flinch at his touch this time, if anything, the blond leaned into the feeling, golden eyes lowered, hooded. Shigeru left his hand there for a moment, feeling the artery below it pounding beneath the skin and bone. Watching as the broad chest rose and fell, perhaps a little faster than what was normal.

“Hey, Kyoutani?”

“Mmm?” The sound rumbled under his fingers like it had been across the taut leather of a drum.

“I answered you already, but do you like me… in the gay way?” Shigeru thought his throat was going to close off at the words.

He looked up, Kyoutani’s eyes were wide- almost scared, and Shigeru pulled his hand away from the other’s chest slowly. Moving backwards again, he gave them a little more room between themselves, some breathing room as Shigeru prepared his next words. Words that would either break everything that had developed, or build on it.

He was scared, Shigeru was genuinely scared. All of the progress they had made in the past few years. From how he and Kyoutani used to basically be at each other’s throats back in their second year in high school. To their near nuclear friendship in the beginning of their third year. Eventually overshadowed by the friendship that formed through trust as practices wore on. How they came to enjoy the others company. Finally sealed strong as captain and ace as time went on. Only to come to where they were tonight, kissing on the living room floor, surrounded by sleeping dogs.

“-Because, I really do like you a lot, more than I care to admit, and I’m not comfortable doing these-“ He gestured nervously with one hand at the empty air “-things if you don’t feel similarly…” His heart clenched, how much he wanted this boy in front of him, and he might be throwing it all away.

They were both silent for a moment, Shigeru’s hands clenched in the fabric of his jeans while he avoided eye contact with the boy in front him. Knuckles white from how hard he was gripping. How he hoped, how he wished, that his words would change nothing of what had just happened.

Part of him wished the words were tangible, so he could snatch them back out of the air before Kyoutani saw them. He was shaking. This was not at all how he had imagined confessing. Shigeru was regretting everything, he was going to be rejected. Oh if only he could take those words back and let them go on kissing blindly.

Kyoutani was going to look at him like he was something disgusting, of course he would. He was gay, he liked men, and he liked Kyoutani. What if their prior intimacy meant nothing to Kyoutani- That wouldn’t make sense though? It wasn’t like Kyoutani touched people often, almost never, actually. The rational part of his brain tried to speak up, but it was practically drowned out by the screaming that was every false move he had made all evening.

“Y-Yes. Yeah. Me too.” Kyoutani sounded choked.

Before Shigeru had the chance to look up in surprise, Kyoutani’s arms and found their way around his waist. Those strong arms that Shigeru had admired on far too many occasions, pulling him forward till they were nearly chest to chest. Some part of him recognized that the other male was shaking slightly, breath stuttering in and out.

He was frozen for a moment, not sure if he should make eye contact or not, but Kyoutani solved that problem for them both. A thick blond head dropped onto his shoulder with a heavy thump, hiding Kyoutani’s features from Shigeru’s sight.

He was stuck, staring at the foot rest of the ragged sofa, mind racing. He wasn’t sure what to do, should he wrap his arms around Kyoutani, would he be okay with that touch? Did he bury his face in Kyoutani’s short cropped hair? Because that’s what he wanted to do, he wanted to hide from the embarrassment of this whole situation.

“Yes- Fuck. I mean. I like you- I’ve liked you for ages. But, I never want to see you in pain, because your pain hurts me so much. When- When I found out that those wolves were tracking you today, I felt fear like I’ve never felt before... The thought of them finding you when I wasn’t there to stop them. It was so fucking terrifying.” Kyoutani’s voice broke, and he had to stop and re-word his sentence once, but the whole while his hands clutched at Shigeru’s back like he was a life-line.

Shigeru could feel the hair at the base of his neck prickling, goosebumps forming at the trail end of a chill that traveled in the wake of those words. The beating of Kyoutani’s heart pressed against his own chest. The breath of each word ghosting against his collarbone like a rush of warmth through his skin. It was positively overwhelming.

Kyoutani’s voice, usually so deep and thick, was low and uneven. Like he was exposing a part of himself that had never seen sunlight before, like the bearing of his emotions was dangerous. It was like pulling back the shell of a coconut and finding the soft flesh that resided within it.

Shigeru could feel Kyoutani’s nose, cold, broad and maybe even a bit crooked, buried into the arc of his neck. The feeling was like some kind of anchor, keeping him for drifting too deep into thought at the moment, only allowing him to wade into the shallow waters.

It felt as if his brain had backfired, Kyotuani- liked him back? For years? Why had they kept this hidden if they both liked each other? Kyoutani cared about him that much, he cared about his pain… Shigeru could feel a warm shaky breath ghost against his skin.

A completely unhelpful part of his brain wondered if Kyoutani liked how he smelled, or if his shampoo was nice. Maybe he could try a new brand, or was that- Perhaps his scent was- nice?

Shifting slightly, he ran a hand along the nape of Kyoutani’s neck gently and slowly. Shigeru had to suppress a grin at the contented sigh that escaped the false-blond curled around him. Scratching ever so gently at the base of his hair line.

“Hey, Kyoutani. I still don’t really understand, why these other wolves would have tried to attack me. So called mated-pair or not...”

Shigeru could barely see the tips of Kyoutani’s ears, but they were bright red, and wondered if his cheeks were matching in hue.

 He hummed gently, allowing the silence to drag on for a few moments. Not pushing the subject more than it was worth, even if the question was nagging at his brain rather like an itch you couldn’t scratch. Shigeru let his fingers scratch idly at the short cropped hair while they sat quietly at the base of the sofa.

“I’m sorry, can- that wait till tomorrow? This has been too much”

Shigeru blinked, and looked at Kyoutani. The shorter pulled back slowly, till they were sitting with barely a small arm’s length between them. The distance was tantalizing, although they had just spent the majority of the evening touching, Shigeru wanted to close the distance again. Kyoutani’s legs were curled over his own and propped on either side of Shigeru’s body. Carefully, he looked up to study the broad face of Kyoutani Kentarou.

The area under his eyes was dark and worn, not that it wasn’t always, but a different kind of tired seemed to be reflected on his skin. When Shigeru thought about it, today must have been extremely exhausting for Kyoutani. Fighting with other werewolves, having to deal with wounds, and then having all this emotional drama, yeah ok; that could wear a guy out.

Pushing himself to his feet, Shigeru offered a hand to Kyoutani, who almost looked like he was going to reject it for a moment simply to be stubborn, before taking the offered hand.

He paused for a moment, wondering how the other would react, before throwing caution to the wind. Shigeru pulled the shorter to his feet, and leaned down slightly all in one swift motion, pecking Kyoutani on the nose lightly.

The blond recoiled, eyes bright with shock, and red flush rising into his cheeks which were still stained rosy from prior events. He stuttered, flustered, like they hadn’t just kissed several different times on the floor of his living room.

Shigeru grinned widely at the affect he had over Kyoutani. If Kyoutani liked him, and was willing to continue all this, he was defiantly going to abuse this new-found power.  Perhaps a little more than he should.

He enjoyed the faces made by the other just a little too much. Shigeru remembered someone saying in high school how Kyoutani always looked so emotionless, he couldn’t think of something further from the truth. Those golden eyes were some of the most expressive he had ever seen, and the way his mouth would pull small and tight when he was frustrated; oh man did Shigeru have it bad.

“My rooms over there, you can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.” Kyoutani huffed, pointing to the door across the room and avoiding Shigeru’s gaze, but keeping their hands twined together loosely.

Part of Shigeru wondered how long their fingers had been twined together by now, although he was more than happy, as Kyoutani seemed to be okay with it. He wanted the other to be comfortable with his touches, he wanted those touches to become what made Kyoutani comfortable.

“Hmm… No.” Shigeru brought one hand up to his chin like he was thinking seriously about the proposition.

“No?”

“Yup! We can share.” Shigeru chirped happily, already (almost literally) dragging Kyoutani toward the room.

There was a moment where he was sure Kyoutani was going to push back and say no, but was surprised that after the first gentle tug, the broad shouldered boy was following him slowly through the house, stepping carefully over dogs.

Had he resisted more, Shigeru would have let go and let him sleep separate, although his heart soared at the idea of getting to curl into bed with his crush.

_Was it even still considered a crush if they liked you back?_ The thought flicking through Shigeru’s brain, gone before he really had the chance to consider the notion.

Kyoutani looked slightly dumbfounded, red still tinting his cheeks, and dusting his ears. Shit he was so fucking cute like that. What on earth had Shigeru gotten himself into this time?

With the amount the two of them had been blushing, it was no wonder their faces weren’t permanently stuck such a shade.

They had gotten barely halfway across the living room when there was a flurry of shuffling from behind them. Pausing, Shigeru glanced over his shoulder, and around Kyoutani, who was still blushing and staring sternly down at their locked hands.

The five dogs in the living room had all gotten to their paws when they realized Kyoutani was leaving. As if they were required to follow him all over the house. Shigeru had only had one dog when he was younger, so he wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. It was a bit like they had their own personal parade, following them to bed.

The smaller brown-lab looking dog, bounded across the floor wide awake as if it hadn’t just been snoring and drooling on the old rug near the ottoman. Its short, thin head knocked against the back of Kyoutani’s knees, startling the strong blond to attention from his glaring contest with his own knuckles.

He released Shigeru’s fingers, something that left his hand feeling empty and cold, to crouch down and run thick fingers through the short fur around the dog’s ears. It yipped happily pushing a dark wet nose back against Kyoutani’s hands, and bounded past them into the bedroom.

Kyoutani huffed in amusement, the small smile that had formed quickly turned to an embarrassed grimace when he saw Shigeru smile at him. Something about the soft smile aimed at the dog, had been so pure and different, it made a whole new kind of affection bubble through Shigeru.

They didn’t speak as the continued into the room, no longer holding hands, something that came as a disappointment to Shigeru. He had come to enjoy the strong warmth of Kyoutani’s hand. The unabashed reason to continue touching. 

Shigeru looked around the room as they entered, it was bare for the most part. A simple wooden dresser sat on the far side of the room near the windows, which had the curtains drawn shut only allowing only a few beams of moonlight to peek through.

On top of the dresser stood two large bags of dog food, one of them torn open with a metal scoop sticking out of the top.

A large, but rather ratty-looking, bed was propped against one corner of the room, across from the window. The bed looked as if it was regularly split between Kyoutani and the dogs, if the dog fur on it was any kind of clue. Next to the bed was a short bedside table with a small lamp perched on it, along with a few pens and a pad of sticky notes.

There wasn’t anything extraordinary about the room, there were a few weathered tennis balls strewn around the floor, and a pile of dog beds and blankets settled under the window by the dresser. A few shoes kicked in the small area under the bed, and clothes tossed haphazardly around a hamper near the dresser. It didn’t look as if the room had a closet, making it much smaller than Shigeru had originally thought it was.

The sea of dogs rushed in behind the two of them, bounding around the room. The larger dogs circling around their feet made it rather hard to decide where to put his feet. The Rottweiler took a seat in one of the dog beds, turning in a few circles, before staring across the room at Shigeru with deep brown eyes.

The dog’s eyes were dark and intense. Settled in against the dark fur, it was hardly possible to tell that the dog’s eyes were open, only noticeable by the glint of light reflected in the orbs. Shigeru almost felt as if he was being scanned under the dog’s gaze, he was sure that such a heavy set dog could easy bowl him over.

When Shigeru broke eye contact with the dog to look at Kyoutani and nearly choked.

Kyoutani had pulled of his shirt, and was tossing it, along with a pair of worn grey socks toward the laundry hamper. They missed, one sock landing limp in a dog bed. Shigeru hardly noticed though, his eyes had started tracing the firm muscles and defined shape of Kyoutani’s back. His fingers itching to feel them.

“What?” Kyoutani’s voice seem to finally be cured of its earlier soft and shy tone, returning to his usual gruff growl.

“I, uh, don’t have anything to change into…” Shigeru said dumbly.

“Mmm. You can borrow some of mine then.”

Shigeru thought he was going to faint. He was going to get to wear some of Kyoutani’s clothes, the idea should not be so exciting to him, but it was. Shigeru could have sworn his heart had returned to beating at race-horse pace.

Their size wasn’t all that different, but Kyoutani was easily much broader in the chest and arm area than he was. Shigeru wondered if the collar of the shirt would hang on his shoulders. Or how much it would smell like Kyoutani. Would it smell like his laundry detergent, or maybe like that thick deodorant he used to use after practice in high school.

“Sure, if that’s okay.”

Kyoutani had already moved across the room by the time Shigeru had answered, and was digging through drawers.

“Mm, these should fit. They might be a little short on you though.” Kyoutani tossed the clothing items at him and pointedly turned away.

He knew his face would be bright red by now, Shigeru shucked off his shirt and pants, before pulling on the clothes Kyoutani had tossed him. A thin pair of sweatpants that stopped around his lower calf, and an old worn black t-shirt that had faded lettering on it. Shigeru was regretting offering to sleep in the same bed now, it was like all his earlier confidence was draining out of him.

The sweatpants were wider than his own hips, so he had to pull the draw strings to keep them up, and the shirt seemed like it had been stretched, as it hung wide around his collarbones. Overall, if Shigeru’s heart hadn’t been racing with nervous tension, he probably would have admired the way that Kyoutani’s clothes look on him.

Shigeru shuffled nervously.

“You can take whatever side of the bed you like. The dogs will move.” Kyoutani muttered, shuffling back into the living room, followed closely by the large white Pyrenees.

Looking back to the bed, Shigeru wasn’t too sure about that. The old looking dog, Susie, had taken a spot right toward the end of the bed, making that end inaccessible to him. While the smaller chocolate-lab looking mutt had flopped down on their side, spread eagle diagonally across the bed. The last dog on the bed was bigger than the other two. It kind of looked like a husky, but more broad and thick then Shigeru thought they were supposed to be.

He stood there awkwardly for a few moments, one hand coming up to run through his hair. Shigeru wasn’t sure if he could actually get onto the bed, or if he actually wanted too. Now that he had suggested them sharing the space, his heart was beating madly in his chest.

It wasn’t long before Kyoutani returned from the other room, the Great Pyrenees close behind him. His hair looked damp, the part in the front that normally stuck up slightly, was nearly flat. Shigeru liked Kyoutani’s hair when it was sticking in all directions, it gave him a kind of wild-loose look, but this. Well. Shigeru liked this too.

“They don’t bite.” Kyoutani huffed, as he stepped onto the bed, walking across the mattress till he reached the side near the edge.

“-You.” Shigeru huffed under his breath, following Kyoutani gingerly onto the mattress, taking the side closer to the wall.

He got an exasperated look for that. Followed shortly by a soft shove with a broad shoulder, that probably would have made him stumble if he hadn’t seen it coming. Shigeru couldn’t suppress the grin that rose at the familiar action.

When the two of them had been in their 3rd year, they had still been pretty short with each other, small fights and scuffles ensuing toward the beginning. Eventually, that had developed in a strange pre-match habit that had grown on both of them. Captain and ace, walking onto the court and knocking their shoulders together before the referee’s whistle could blow. It had turned into a wordless ‘I’m there’ for the both of them. (Not that either of them would admit that.) Kyoutani was there to spike any, and all, of Shigeru’s tosses. Shigeru was there, to set for Kyoutani whenever things were hard, to give him the ball and listen to the resounding _smack_ of leather against wood.

“Would you lie down already?” Kyoutani snapped, already having slid under the thin blankets and facing the window.

Humming slightly, Shigeru slid down till he was sitting before shuffling his feet under the blanket. The medium sized brown dog, that was lying right where his feet would go, rolled over and stretched. Part of Shigeru wanted to apologize for uprooting the dog, before it padded over the blankets toward him.

A small breath of air left his lungs, as the dog flopped down next to him, narrow head pressing up between his arm and chest. Shigeru had never had a dog that shared a room with him. The only dog his family had owned was back when he was a child, and then it slept in the living room.

He reached out gently, running his fingers through the soft fur that graced the small dog’s head. The ears were so soft, gentle and silky. He rubbed his thumb over one, smiling when the dog leaned into his hand with a content huff. Scratching into the thick brown fur, Shigeru found the action calming, letting his nails run over the dog rhythmically.

Unsure of how long he had been petting the dog, Shigeru looked up, and discovered Kyoutani’s deep caramel eyes staring back at him. Neither of them flinched away from the eye contact, although, Shigeru could have sworn he saw Kyoutani’s eyebrows pull down lightly.

“I never asked. What are their names?” Shigeru broke the silence tentatively, now running his fingers up and down the shoulders of the dog.

“That one is Harley. She’s a mix. I’m pretty sure she’s a lab and some kind of terrier- that’s why here fur is so course in some places.” Kyoutani reached out to scratch just above the thick black collar, his gaze softening as he does so.

“The one down there, you meet earlier. Susie, she was barking at you when you came in, remember?”

“I do.”

“She’s the oldest. You can barely see the black spots on her face anymore there’s so much grey fur. She’s a beagle-bulldog mix according to her papers. I think she has some other hound dogs in her too though.” Kyoutani’s face was relaxed, eyes brightening happily, as he began to introduce Shigeru to each dog in turn.

“That one, curled up behind my knees, that’s Bangle. He’s a pure breed. A bear dog! The breeder didn’t want him because he’s blind in one eye, and the runt of the litter, said ‘Waste of a pup, doesn’t meet breed standards’.  Missed out on a wonderful dog- He’s so well behaved, guards the house while I’m gone.”

Shigeru didn’t think he had ever seen Kyoutani talk so animatedly about something. The only rivaling time was when they had been preparing for the spring tournament in their 3rd year. Kyoutani and he had sat in Shigeru’s room for hours going over strategy planning along with working out weakness of other teams, and when he was gushing over professional league spikers. 

“There’s Riceball over there. The big white one on the floor. She’s also a purebred. Previously a service dog for an old neighbor who passed away last year. Probably won’t find a kinder dog anywhere.”

“The last one, the big black and brown male over there- That one is Delta. He’s a mix, but he looks almost like a pure Rottweiler. Delta looks like he could fuck someone up, but I doubt he could hurt a mouse if he wanted too. A big softy.”

“So Delta’s kind of like you then?” The words were out of Shigeru’s mouth before he could really comprehend what he was saying.

Kyoutani’s face fell from the excited one he had been wearing, now a mixture of embarrassment and nervous irritation. He stared at Shigeru for a moment, before rolling back over to face the other direction.

Shigeru wasn’t sure if he had hit a nerve, or if Kyoutani was actually mad at him. He stayed quiet for a moment, trying not to admire the way the light illuminated those strong back muscles. Judging his movements as carefully as possible, Shigeru reached out.

As soon as his fingertips came into contact with Kyoutani’s shoulder, he saw the other boy flinch and curl in slightly. His head was ducked, arms straining, while the blankets shifted like he had pulled his legs up. Shigeru recoiled instantly at the harsh reaction.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way, Kyoutani.” Shigeru kept his voice gentle and low.

“Even though- I’m a werewolf…” His voice was quiet to the point that Shigeru barely caught the words.

Tonight had been a world of firsts when it came to Kyoutani. There had been things that scared him, things that startled him, and things that made him want to smile for years to come. This sound though. The way Kyoutani’s voice almost trembled with the words from his lips. He had seen many sides of Kyoutani that he had not known existed before tonight, but this one frightened him the most.

“Kyoutani. Look at me.” Shigeru pushed himself up on one elbow.

This dumb dog boy.

The silence around them stretched out, until Kyoutani slowly shifted, until he was facing Shigeru again. There was less space between them than there was before. A few inches at the most. Those golden-caramel eyes glowing, in what Shigeru now realized to be an un-human way, from the moonlight drifting through the window.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Electing to stare at each other in a way that had both of them turning red as the seconds ticked by. Carefully, Shigeru moved first, raising one hand slowly, and stretching it toward Kyoutani once again. He wanted him to know that he would never give him any reason to flinch away.

Kyoutani’s eyes flicked to his hand, but only for a moment, before they were staring at each other once more. Brushing his fingers over the skin, Shigeru pressed his thumbs gently into the skin of Kyoutani’s shoulder. Dragging his hand across the tanned flesh, stopping when his fingers graced across the warm curve of Kyoutani’s neck. He left his hand there, resting gently in the crook between neck and shoulder.

“Look at me, and listen.” Shigeru repeated seriously, breaking the silence.

Kyoutani didn’t make a noise, only a small nod. He looked slightly afraid, but Shigeru steeled himself, hoping what he was going to say would come out right.

“I don’t care. I don’t care if you’re a werewolf. So what- You’ve got a little dog in you? Kyoutani, dogs are great. Did you even hear yourself talking about those dogs, because I can tell, you have nothing but love in your heart for them. You go around, trying to act look like some wild-punk, but you’re no different from that big dog- Delta. I’m sure that dog has a big, deep bark, well so do you. All bark and no bite.” He paused, trying to gather his thoughts.

When Kyoutani opened his mouth, Shigeru shook his head to silence him, pulling his hand off the other’s neck.

“You. Kyoutani Kentarou. You being a werewolf makes no difference to me, it doesn’t scare me away. I’m not leaving. We learned to be friends before, and that was quite the task. I learned to love that problematic ace on our volleyball team with bleached hair. I think I can learn to love that oversized dog I meet earlier.” Shigeru knew his face had to be bright red by now, but he stared determinately into Kyoutani’s eyes.

The silence was uncomfortable, Shigeru felt as if his throat had closed in on itself. He started to sit up, pushing against the mattress with the palms of his hands. A pair of thick arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him back down.

Before Shigeru really knew what was happening, Kyoutani had buried his head in the crook of Shigeru’s neck. His breath warm and ghosting over skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over his flesh. For a moment, he was frozen, unsure if he should wrap his arms around those thick shoulders, or if he should just let Kyoutani hold him.

After a moment, Shigeru let his desire to touch win out. He tucked his head down, till his chin was resting against the short cropped hair. Shigeru’s left arm was rather uncomfortable, crunched between his own chest and Kyoutani’s, but he ignored it. Reveling instead in the ability to drape his free arm over Kyoutani’s waist.  His right hand rubbing gentle circles into the skin of Kyoutani’s back, thumb and fingers working against the strong muscles there.

Releasing a low breath, Shigeru could feel Kyoutani relaxing in his arms. It was like a dream. One he had many times throughout the latter half of his 3rd year in high school. It wasn’t long before he could hear the snorting that accompanied a sleeping Kyoutani, something that he had learned on their first overnight training camp in their first year.

Shigeru wished he would never fall asleep, so he could watch the relaxed expression on Kyoutani’s face, how handsome he was. How no one else ever seemed to see it, he would never know. They didn’t understand, the gracefulness that came with those broad features. How his face contorted into a triumphant grin after a particularly good spike. The electricity that would spark through Shigeru’s shoulders as Kyoutani swatted him on the back silently after an amazing toss.

Some part of his mind was cringing at how cheesy his thoughts were, but Shigeru repressed them in favor of curling his arm around Kyoutani’s torso and breathing deeply as he slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this chapter, the opening/setup comes to an end. Enjoy the fluff while it lasts. The real story starts here, I hope you're ready. 
> 
> Tags will begin updating regularly, please keep an eye on them for warnings of what is to come. 
> 
> Here is your pre-pre-warning: THERE WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS FIC!!
> 
> Please feel free to talk to me about Kyouhaba/Lone Wolf, or really just Haikyuu!! in general, over at Seijousmaddog.tumblr.com! ^v^


	6. By My Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Everyone who has left a comment. I'm sorry I haven't been responding to any of them, but I never know what to say.   
> You're all just so nice, and say such wonderful things, I'm afraid to answer. I can't express my love of all of you, in away that isn't just my falling over own words. (Foot in mouth is my special move). 
> 
> So, Thank you. So much. <3  
> Anyway, bit of a shorter chapter this time, thank you once again for putting up with my slow updates.

It wasn’t by alarm clock, or even a stray shaft of sunlight that Shigeru woke up the next morning. Rather by a set of paws being slammed into his side as a dog launched off the bed and onto the floor with a yap. As if a chain reaction, the rest of the dogs began to stir, sleepy barks resounding through the cramped room.

Shigeru groaned in pain, curled in slightly, rubbing one hand over the area just below his ribcage on his right side that was sure to bruise.

Cracking open one eye, some less-tired part of Shigeru’s brain realized that there was no one left in Kyoutani’s room. Both the owner of the room, and all of the dogs had departed, although judging by the sound of dogs skidding through the kitchen, he hadn’t missed them by much. Shigeru brought up one hand, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, picking out the eye-gunk with one finger.

He laid there for a little while, blinking awake, rolling to face the wall as sunlight finally started to filter between the curtains. Shigeru reached out instinctively for his phone, which he normally kept on his bed near his head.

A small spark of fear jolted through him when he couldn’t find it immediately. Shooting up on his hands and knees, Shigeru pushed the pillows off the bed, and started digging through the sheets of Kyoutani’s bed.

“What the fuck are you doing to my bed?”

Shigeru’s head popped up from where he had been glancing over the side of the bed, one hand skittering across the thin carpet under the bedside table. He kind of wished he had a camera to capture the scene that he found in front of him. It was like waking up to one of his dreams.

Kyoutani was standing in the door way in nothing but a pair of shorts and sneakers. His hair was sticking up a little more than normal, probably still ruffled from sleep, but that wasn’t what was commanding Shigeru’s attention. His eyes were dancing over the skin of the tanned boy. Pink-white scars marred the skin in a few places, such as the large knotted ones on Kyoutani’s shoulder. They didn’t distract at all from the god-send that was those abs. The way the muscles rippled below the skin, that little trail of dark hair that disappeared into the top of his shorts. Shigeru was suddenly extremely parched.

“Mm. I was looking for my phone… Wanted to check it.” He croaked out, slipping off the bed.

“Backpack.” His reply was curt.

Shigeru opened his mouth to snap back for the irritable response, but the red tint that was flushed through Kyoutani’s cheeks had caught his gaze. He wondered if he had been caught staring.

“I- are you okay?” Shigeru opted for the most innocent approach, edging around the bed till they were both standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

“Just, you look good. In my shirt. Keep it.” Kyoutani spun on his heels, and retreated to the kitchen, but not before Shigeru had caught the bright red that was painted across that tan skin.

Although, he was sure that his face couldn’t be much better, as it felt incredibly warm from the comment. Picking up his clothes from where he had dropped them last night, Shigeru made his way out into the living room with them bundled under one arm.

“Where is the bathroom?” He called.

“First door on the right.” Kyoutani’s voice echoed from the kitchen.

“Thanks.”

 

When he emerged a few moments later, clothed and relieved of the pressure in his bladder, Shigeru made his way over to where he had dropped his bag in the living room. Tucking Kyoutani’s clothes under his arm. Digging through his bag and pushing past textbooks, Shigeru found his phone trapped under some left over protein bars. Tapping the device to open it.

_Saturday- 6:26_

_Battery- 12%_

_No new messages._

Shigeru wanted to whine. He should never be awake this early. Being awake before 10 on a weekend must have been some kind of crime against nature. The pure essence of morning made him want to crawl back in bed and hide under the covers. The sun was a cruel thing, nothing should be up and moving, and yet the birds and creatures scream at the arrival of the glowing yellow hate orb.

“What are you grimacing about? There’s breakfast on the table.”

Kyoutani’s words startled Shigeru out of his reverie, where he had started glaring out the window at some point. Part of him didn’t want to look at Kyoutani again, lest he get caught staring. Although it was rather hard, as the shorter had placed himself within arm’s reach this time.

“Breakfast?”

“Yeah, you know, food you eat in the morning. Normally eggs, toast, sausage, or cereal.” Kyoutani’s voice was sarcastic and mocking.

Shigeru glared, shoving his phone into one pocket and rolling his eyes at the other.

“Shut up.” Turning toward Kyoutani, Shigeru knocked their shoulders together before heading in the direction of the kitchen.

He could hear Kyoutani huff good-naturedly before turning to follow after him. Shigeru padded into the kitchen, the smell of sizzling meat and eggs making him realize that he had never eaten last night. That his stomach was an empty pit, which had not realized it’s empty-ness until the smell of food had awakened the monster within.

The sausage was settled in a frying pan, bubbling along with the grease and oil. The entire pan was full, it looked as if Kyoutani had piled an entire tray of the stuff into the pan. Next to it, on another burner, was a warming pot filled with eggs. From what was visible through the warped glass top, there were several different styles of eggs in there. Some scrambled, fried, yolked, and even some boiled eggs.

Shigeru’s stomach growled loudly, making Kyoutani snort in what he figured was amusement.

“Did you make all of this? You can cook!? You never told me you could cook!!” Shigeru spun around, grinning widely at his new found knowledge.

Kyoutani didn’t respond right away, but rather ducked his head sheepishly, like he was trying to avoid the question. His cheeks were warm again, or had they even gone back to normal since their episode this morning? Who knew?

“I learned to cook when I was a kid… Learned from the books in my dad’s place.”

He wanted to laugh, it was something he had never expected from Kyoutani. Shigeru knew though, that if he outright laughed, Kyoutani would close off. He would shut down, and after everything Shigeru had worked for over the years to draw the boy out of his shell, he wasn’t going to let it be ruined by this.

Stepping toward the counter, Shigeru smiled, and looked over the food.

“It looks great… May I?” He gestured to the food.

Kyoutani simply grunted and pushed past Shigeru, their hands brushing, sending a spark of electricity through Shigeru’s hands. He had to repress the urge to wrap his fingers around Kyoutani’s before they slipped out of reach.

Pulling out miss-matched plates from the cupboard, Kyoutani passed one to Shigeru. The plate was small and rimmed with dark navy swirls and patterns. It looked cute, something Shigeru wouldn’t have expected to be in Kyoutani’s possession, maybe it was his mothers, gentle and elegant, something Shigeru’s mom would put out at parties.

Letting Kyoutani serve himself food first, Shigeru allowed himself a moment to drag his gaze over the exposed muscles of Kyoutani’s back. There was a reason he was such a powerful spiker back in high school, and the powerful muscles that wrapped around his torso was proof of that. How he longed to trace each of them with his fingers, how Shigeru wished to see them relaxed and comfortable in his presence.

Man he had it bad.

Kyoutani moved away, sitting at the far side of the table in silence, already stuffing eggs into his mouth. Shigeru shook his head, bringing his focus back onto the food in front of him. Aside from the obvious dent in them that Kyoutani had left, there was still a large amount food left. Piling eggs and sausage onto his plate, Shigeru’s stomach growling impatiently.

They ate in silence. No words past between them. Occasionally there was a muffled bark of a dog from outside the house. The air wasn’t heavy, but more like there was a thick mist hanging in space, making the atmosphere slightly uncomfortable.

After everything that had happened last night, what could he say? Shigeru had kissed Kyoutani, and Kyoutani had kissed him back. What did this make them now, they had even shared the same bed. Although nothing had happened in said bed, the thought made the hairs on the back of Shigeru’s neck stand on end.

He stared at his plate, tightening his grip on the fork in his hand without really thinking about it.

Where did they go from here, should he straight up ask Kyoutani to be his boyfriend? Would he even be okay with that? Shigeru had expressed his feelings, and Kyoutani had returned them, but what now? What did that make them?

“You look like you’ve smelled dog shit.” Kyoutani’s gravelly voice shook Shigeru from his thoughts. “… You don’t, do you?”

“Ah- No. Just thinking.”

“About?”

Shigeru chewed at his bottom lip, worrying the soft skin. He poked with his fork at what few eggs remained on his plate, pushing them around. All he could do at the moment was try and gather his thoughts, find a way to say what he was thinking.

“You don’t have to say.” Kyoutani’s spoke again, startling Shigeru slightly.

“No. This is important, well… To me it is.” Shigeru took a breath, placing the fork down on the worn table, so the slight shake of his hand was less noticeable.

Part of Shigeru’s brain was yelling at him not to speak, telling him that his words would only tear apart the progress that they had made last night. The progress they’ve made in the last two years. It screamed, sending waves of fear through his body. However, that voice was quieted slightly by a more reasonable voice in his head. One that spoke calmly, and some-what sensibly.

Kyoutani had kissed him back. Kyoutani had responded positively, no rejection, Shigeru had a chance.

“Kyoutani, after last night. Would you, shit- Would you be my boyfriend? I mean, I understand if you don’t want too. I really like, you, and I want to be there more.” He stumbled over the last few words, his face felt as if it could burst into flames at any moment.

There was no response right away, Kyoutani had frozen to his seat, looking terrified. Like Shigeru had put him on the other end of a gun.

The shorter male stood from his seat, moving sharply, and almost mechanically. Kyoutani avoided eye contact with Shigeru, who felt his stomach drop, he was going to turn him down. The silence drew longer, as the plates on the table were removed and placed into the sink.

Shigeru found himself tracing over the grains of wood in the old table. The dark spirals that swirled under his finger, separated by a layer of cold scared lamination that had grown thin over years of use.

Crushing silence. Shigeru didn’t think he had been in very many audible silences in his life, but this one was easily the loudest. The clink of dishes had disappeared, there was no faint barking from the dogs outside. All Shigeru could hear was his own ragged breath, and the pounding of his own frantic heart.

“ ‘m not human. I could kill you.” Kyoutani’s voice was quiet when he finally spoke.

_Ah._

_So that was it._

Shigeru stood up, using the back of his knees to shove the chair away from the table, and spun around to face the faux blond. Ready to grab him and yell about how he didn’t care, how much it didn’t matter what Kyoutani was. Shigeru didn’t care, he wanted to tell Kyoutani how dumb that idea was, how it shouldn’t matter. However…

Kyoutani had started at his sudden movement, caramel-golden eyes flickered, before they were out of Shigeru’s sight. Thick broad arms had swung up to shield Kyoutani’s face. Tucked tight against his body, torso turned slightly away his stomach was tucked behind a scared elbow.

The action caused Shigeru to halt instantly, one hand out-stretched. No, he didn’t want to scare Kyoutani, which was easily the farthest thing from what he wanted.

Carefully, Shigeru switched gears, he wanted Kyoutani to know that he would never harm him. The moment was reminiscent of the night before, with their soft touches, far different from any other they had experience with the other. Inching forward slowly, Shigeru brought his fingers up to rest against Kyoutani’s knuckles, which were already lowering as no immediate blow came.

“I won’t harm you.”

Shigeru expected an explosion at the words, a flame of anger as if the words were belittling Kyoutani’s pride. The stony face that kept so many away from him in their years at high school.

There wasn’t one.

No response.

Only Kyoutani, letting his arms swing down to his sides, and a shaky breath of air that escaped clenched teeth. The muscles in his arms and bare chest relaxing slightly.

Shigeru didn’t move, he wasn’t sure what exactly would set Kyoutani off right now, as the boy was obviously still very weary of the situation. He let his arms hang limply at his sides, trying to keep them as relaxed and nonthreatening as possible. Not making eye contact, Shigeru spoke.

“It doesn’t matter to me, Kyoutani. I don’t care what you are. I care who you are. Sure, you could kill me, so could anyone- any _human_ \- if they put their mind to it. Look, if you’re not comfortable with it, or me, I won’t bring it up again, but please don’t only give me that answer…” It was hard not to let his voice rise or crack, Shigeru felt like his throat was closing in on itself.

More painful silence followed.

“Where did you get that from, a movie?”

The sudden warmth in his neck could have been from the whiplash of wrenching his head up, or the embarrassment brought by the comment, Shigeru didn’t know. What he did know, was that the crooked grin, and light pink blush on Kyoutani’s face was killer.

Screw those claws and fangs, Kyoutani’s smile was going to be his death.

Shit. He was lucky more people didn’t see this side of Seijou’s retired mad-dog, or he’d have some real competition on his hands. The way the blush spread down to those tanned shoulders, making a splash of freckles visible in the early sunlight. Tanned, rough hands scratching nervously at a too close, very kissable neck. Shigeru swallowed.

“Yes, then.” Kyoutani’s gruff voice brought him out of his dazed silence.

“Uh, yes what?” Shigeru shook himself mentally, and looked down at Kyoutani again.

“You know what. Don’t make me say it…”

“I- Oh. OH. Ah! Really!?” Shigeru thought his face was going to crack with the smile that bubbled up with the realization of what Kyoutani had meant by that. .

“You have to promise me something first.” Kyoutani’s golden eyes flickered open to meet Shigeru’s light brown ones with a hard stare. “Call me Kentarou.”

Shigeru was sure Kyoutani could hear his heart pounding against his ribcage.

“S-Sure, Kentarou.”

Shigeru could feel the small smile on Kentarou’s lips when he leaned in. Waking up so early did have a few perks to it after all.

 


	7. It starts with a glimpse

In the early morning light, Shigeru was able to admire the beauty that he had missed in the panic of the previous night. How the hills rolled seamlessly into the town, which was a littering of houses in the not-to-far distance.

Grass that was new and fresh with early spring growth, flowers poking through dirt, and buds forming on trees. A few fields of crops creeping up from the earth, seedlings making their presence known. The breeze was soft, still cool enough that he would have had chills without a jacket, but there was warmth there.

Sun light dappled the dirt roads at his feet, trickling warmly through the leaves of trees that edged the left side of the road. Shigeru wondered if this area had ever been used as a movie set, it seemed so perfect and pristine. There was no one else in sight, only a few houses on hills quiet and calm, or a tractor picking its way across a field in the early sun a ways away.

Hiking his bag up, Shigeru allowed his gaze to wander to the boy walking next to him.

Kentarou had insisted on walking Shigeru back to his house after the events of the previous night. Convinced that it would be safer for Shigeru this way. Kentarou had said that he needed to take the dogs out for a walk anyway.

They had finished up the food that Kentarou had so made, tossed the leftovers out to the dogs, and gotten properly dressed. Well, as ‘properly dressed’ Shigeru could get considering he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

All of the dogs, except for Riceball, were attached to various colored leads all trailing back to Kentarou’s pocket where he had shoved them. The sight kind of made Shigeru feel as if he was on some kind of invisible lead as well. The thought was kind of weird really, considering Kentarou was the ‘dog’ out of the pair.

Shigeru noted how well trained all of the dogs seemed to be, not a single one of them was tugging at the leads, as they would have easily been yanked from Kentarou’s pocket. They were all padding along so calmly, tongues lolling, ears perked.

The silence was comfortable, Shigeru carefully bumped their shoulders together. When Kentarou didn’t pull away from the nudge, he slipped his fingers between those stronger, more calloused ones. The action made heat run to his cheeks, but at the sight of Kentarou’s red ears, Shigeru didn’t feel quite as embarrassed about it.

Grinning, he squeezed, enjoying the annoyed grunt that he got in return for the action.

“Hey~ you should totally go on a date with me later this week.”

Kentarou spluttered, and Shigeru was sure if they hadn’t been holding hands that the faux blond might have even gone down face first into the dirt.

“What? I already asked you to be my boyfriend, what’s so hard about going on a date?” Shigeru smirked, pulling on Kentarou’s hand softly so that their shoulders knocked together again.

“I-That’s not it.” Kentarou shot back, but let himself be tugged back against Shigeru anyway. “It’s just that. The full moon, is later this week, so that might not be such a good idea.”

Shigeru cocked his head slightly, slowing his pace a little so that he could look at Kentarou more directly. The shorter’s face was scrunched, kind of like he had swallowed something sour, and his grip on Shigeru’s hand tightened. The waves of nervous-anxiety were almost tangible. Riceball pressed her soft head against Kentarou’s leg, almost like she was trying to comfort him.

“Kyou- Kentarou, we can wait till after if you don’t want to. I don’t mind-”

“NO! Shit, I mean, that’s not what I meant.” Kentarou paused to chew at his lip, pulling his hand away to scratch at the back of his head.

He wouldn’t push. Shigeru had learned that a long time ago, that straight forward pushing, was not something that worked with Kentarou when it came to emotions, all it did was lock him up tighter. There were times when pushing worked, but that it wasn’t the best method for these situations. You had to be patient.

Learning the skills that it took to deal with Kentarou in volleyball, was turning into a wonderful dating-asset. As it had always been this way, well, at least since he and Kentarou had grown closer at least. Shigeru would just have to wait, matching his strides to Kentarou’s shorter, more brisk steps, and watched the dogs bound happily at the end of the leads.

It was a few moments before Kentarou finally spoke.

“What I meant was, would you spend this full moon with me?”

The offer sounded strangely intimate. It was as if Shigeru had been invited to spectate on something private. He shivered a little at the amount of trust that Kentarou must be putting in him to suggest such a thing.

It was something that the Kentarou of their second or first year would have never suggested, or even considered for that matter.

“Only if you’re comfortable having me.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t- idiot.” Kentarou growled, snapping his teeth a little during the last syllable of _idiot_.

“Better watch out, the big, bad, mad dog-chan is here to growl at me~” Shigeru chirped in a sing-song way, attempting to bring a bit of amusement into their conversation.

Shigeru found himself dancing out of reach of the fist that swung at him, there wasn’t an air of malicious intent behind the swing, but he dodged it anyway. A bark of laughter escaped him as Shigeru bounded a few steps away, swinging around to taunt Kentarou another time, only to turn and find a figure lunging at him.

Kentarou hit him hard enough to knock the air out of his chest, sending them both toppling into the dirt and grass that bordered the road. As if Shigeru’s shirts weren’t dirty enough from being reworn- now they were covered in a fresh layer of dust.

A more pressing matter, literally, was the pressure of Kentarou’s heavy form draped over his own. Shigeru was about to shove him off and dart away, before he had a pair of lips pressed against his own, effectively stopping the action.

Barely a second, and Shigeru had brought his hands up to cup the sides of Kentarou’s face with his hands. He had wanted to kiss Kentarou so much in the previous year, which meant missing an opportunity to do so was strictly off limits now. Even if that meant admitting defeat in their little skirmish.

“Mmmh, Okay get off you big lump.” Shigeru pulled away with a quiet pop, pushing against Kentarou’s shoulders irritably.

For a moment, Shigeru feared that Kentarou would do just the opposite and drop his full weight down. Instead, Kentarou dropped his head, and sunk his teeth into the flesh of Shigeru’s neck, not enough to break the skin but the blood vessels below it.

Shigeru’s body moved on its own, rolling his head back into the dirt as a low throaty moan escaped him. He could feel every pump of his blood through those veins, coupled with the sickeningly warm and wet feeling of Kentarou’s mouth at his skin. The way his teeth grazed over the flesh that he sucked purple.

“Fuck. Ken-ah get off.” Shigeru shoved up more forcefully, pushing his elbow into Kentarou’s ribs to get the point across, ignoring the indignant grunt.

Breath coming much harder than he cared to admit, Shigeru rolled out from under Kentarou and pushed himself back onto his knees. Panting slightly, he wiped his hands on the hem of his shirt, before bringing one up to touch the aggravated skin.

It was still wet, and bit over sensitive from having been sucked so harshly in such a short period of time, throbbing almost. He wiped off the saliva with his forearm, and huffed angrily. Shooting a glare, that wasn’t actually filled with anything other than mild irritation, and stalked back up onto the road.

All five dogs had hardly moved from where Kentarou had dropped the leads, although Harley had bounded a few steps further than the others. Delta had his nose dropped low against the earth, snuffling among the small rocks. Susie was panting ever so slightly, her short legs having to work twice as much to keep up with the rest of them, and was resting on her haunches with dust coating her fur.

Shigeru started a little when Kentarou stepped past him, hardly looking as if they had just been rolling in the dirt, and scooped to pick up the leads. It was almost as if their scuffle had never happened, Kentarou looked hardly phased by what had just preceded.

Falling into step beside him, Shigeru wasn’t sure how to start up the conversation again. So he didn’t. Instead he let his thoughts fall to the tingling sensation at his neck, and the thought of the colors that must be blooming across his flesh. The idea made his face feel warmer than it already was.

“You liked it.” Kentarou’s voice was quiet, Shigeru might have missed it if the trees had rustled too loudly.

“Did not.” He pouted irritably, knocking his shoulder against Kentarou’s with a harsh shove, but not enough to do more than make the shorter stumble slightly.  

They lapsed back into silence. Walking side-by-side, Shigeru still unsure if he was allowed to tangle his fingers back with Kentarou’s. Until after a few minutes there was a push of thick calloused fingers between his own.

It was nice. The warmth wasn’t pressed or uncomfortable, the just let their hands twine together and hang between their bodies.

 

About fifteen minutes later, it would have been ten but Kentarou had to stop and pet some old lady’s dog, they arrived out front of the Yahaba family house. The grass short and freshly cut, giving the air a warm and comfortable feeling to it.

Shigeru’s dad must have mown the lawn when he woke up this morning. Yard up-keep was very important to his father after all. He always went crazy when spring arrived properly, signaling that it was time to bring in new annual flowers, and take care of the reviving perennials. Their yard was always a beautiful mix of colors in the early to mid-summer.

“Hey, thanks for walking me back. I appreciate it.” Shigeru rubbed his hand against the back of his neck sheepishly, trying to avoid the tender bite-mark.

“’Course.” His reply was curt, as usual.

“So, uh, when is the full moon?”

“Oh. You still want to?” Kentarou looked slightly surprised, but not unhappy.

“Yes I do, dumbass. I wasn’t joking.” Shigeru frowned slightly, and swatted Kentarou lightly on the shoulder.

The action was shrugged off, without any kind of retaliation other than an angry grunt. Something that Shigeru most defiantly would not have gotten away with back in their early high school years.

“Wednesday. Of next week.”

“That works fine. I don’t have any morning classes on Thursdays anyway.” He paused, scratching absentmindedly against his arm, trying to run over his schedule without the assistance of his long dead phone. “Ah, when should I come over? I get off class at 1pm.”

“I’ll walk you over… You know- because of. Those wolves…” He trailed off, hands curling into fists at his sides, the last few words coming out as an angry growl.

“Sure.” Shigeru didn’t want to fight him on this, he was sure he could make it over there fine on his own, but this wasn’t an issue he wanted to push.

Gaze dropping to the dogs, Shigeru dropped to a kneeling position and reached out with one hand toward Riceball who was closest. He stroked her soft fur gently, scratching behind one ear. Careful to pet each dog a few times and tell them he’d visit soon, Shigeru moved to each one. Patting Harley rather than scratching her as the smaller dog would much rather try to climb right up in his face.

“You take care of Kentarou for me now, okay?” He spoke to the dogs seriously, ignoring the embarrassed noise that was made by the man standing next to him. “He likes to sound really tough, but we know better. So keep an eye on him.”

Bangle responded with a low _borf_ , small cropped ears alert and tail curled high over his back. Shigeru took that to mean that the powerful dog was accepting his mission with a salute. Broad shoulders high, and muscular limbs taught as the dog sniffed at Shigeru’s hand before leaning into it and closing his eyes.

Shigeru could feel, rather that saw, the exasperated eye-roll that Kentarou was surely giving both man and dog.

“What a good dog!” Shigeru laughed and ran his hand through Bangle’s thick fur again, smiling.

Pushing himself back up to a standing position, Shigeru cast a glance at his house, wondering if anyone was peeking through the curtains. The slanted shades in the living room where drawn, but the ones to the kitchen were wide open. There didn’t appear to be anyone in there though.

Shigeru would take his chances this time.

Stepping forward swiftly, dipping his head ever so slightly to land a chaste kiss to Kentarou’s lips. He hardly lingered a moment against Kentarou, pulling away before the other could really register what had just happened. Turning on his heels, Shigeru flashed a bright smile that Oikawa would have been proud of, and turned away, trotting up the stone pathway to his front door.

 

He didn’t remember the mark that was sure to have bloomed on his neck until the door swung shut behind him, and his mother’s voice called out from the living room, asking where he had been. Clasping a hand over the spot, Shigeru called back that he would explain everything after he dropped his things back in his room.

Edging around the entryway, he darted up the stairs and to his room before he ran into his father or sister. Slipping through the door, and pressing it shut behind him, Shigeru headed immediately to his clothes dresser, eager to be in clean clothes after having re-worn underwear. It took him a bit of searching to find a sweater that would cover the mark, but he found an old grey hoodie with a light green gradient toward the bottom that would do the job just fine.

Shigeru tossed his discarded clothes haphazardly into the hamper, only a stray sock missing the target. Catching sight of his phone charger dangling off the edge of his bed, Shigeru dug through his bag in search of the corresponding item. Pulling textbooks out of the way on his quest for it.

Finally finding it he snatched it up and plugged it into the cord. Not wanting to keep his mom waiting long, lest she get suspicious, Shigeru bounded out of his room and down the staircase.

Shigeru’s mom was a sweet woman, rather understanding of most cases, and always cooking up something interesting. Spend several years as a professional chef and that’s bound to happen. They talked while she moved into the kitchen so she could cook, ( _was that some kind of lasagna? Vegetarian lasagna?_ ), and Shigeru told her a story of running into Kentarou. He left out the parts about werewolves, and kissing, and okay- he basically made up an entirely different story.

He did tell his mother about the dogs though, she loved dogs.   


 

Shigeru didn’t hear from Kentarou the rest of the weekend. He considered texting him once, but as Kentarou’s phone was an old flip, he knew the other wasn’t a large fan of texting.

It was almost as if he had tuned into a blaring radio signal on Friday night, and now there was nothing but static across the stations.

He did however, hear from someone else he hadn’t seen lately. Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Shigeru had been out for a drink with Shinji, who came to spend the evening Sunday, relaying the majority of his grand tale of meeting up with Kentarou. Once again, he left out the whole ‘werewolf’ spiel. That was not his secret to tell after all.

Shinji had left a bit early, as he had early morning classes most every day of the week, except for Fridays. While Shigeru only had to worry about his early classes twice a week.

“You’re one lucky dog, Shigeru.” Shinji slapped Shigeru on the back on his way out of the small bar.

“Text me when you’re home safe!” Shigeru called, leaning back from the counter to toss the words at his friend before he was out of range.

A wave and thumbs up was all the confirmation he got that Shinji had heard him, but it was enough. Shinji’s girlfriend was waiting for him just outside of the bar. Shigeru could see her through the glass window

He had just been planning to finish his glass before heading back home to meet his parents, when someone dropped into the chair that Shinji had vacated only 10 or so minutes earlier.

Shigeru glanced sideways over his glass and nearly choked on the sip he had been planning to take when he found himself looking at Oikawa Tooru. Someone he hadn’t seen much of since his graduation two years previous. They had met on one prior occasion during golden week, when the old third years brought by a few friends and played the new team in a scrimmage match.

Coughing, Shigeru tried to swallow down the beer that felt as if it had suddenly gone from a liquid to a solid halfway down his throat.

A hand found its way to his back, patting firmly, but considerably less harsh than the slap that Shinji had given him. Oikawa leaned forward, concern obvious on his face, patting circles along Shigeru’s upper back.

“Oikawa?” Finally dislodging the clot in his throat, Shigeru croaked out the name.

“The one and only~” Oikawa smiled that trademarked smile that had become so popular at Aoba Johsai.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you still going to school in Tokyo with Iwaizumi?”

“Ah, yes. We’re only back for the weekend to help Hajime’s parents move into their new house. You see, they wanted a smaller place now that their ‘lil Hajime’ has moved out and is taking Tokyo by storm” Oikawa was practically crowing with pride, talking his boyfriend up.

“Oikawa, stop gloating.” Iwaizumi’s words were a bit stern, but the soft smile that appeared in the seat on the other side of Oikawa was anything but stern.

They ordered their drinks and silence fell among them for a few moments. Shigeru could have sworn he caught sight of Oikawa’s hand slipping into Iwaizumi’s jean pocket. Staring back down at his own drink, Shigeru wasn’t sure if she should say anything, so much time had passed since they were team mates.

It was Iwaizumi who broke the silence.

“Hey, remember that time Kindaichi got stuck in the net after I asked him to help me take it down?”

All three of them broke into a soft chuckle at the memory. Passing comments between themselves, and remembering what it had been like when all of them had been on the same team. Their exploits, their wins, their losses, team pranks, it felt like they talked about it all.

It didn’t take too long for Shigeru to feel like they had been teammates just last week. Not what was nearing on almost two years.

They continued chatting about the past, and how the team was coming along now. Shigeru talked about his choice to make Kunimi captain, and how Kindaichi was coming along as a surprisingly good vice-caption from what he had heard.

Iwaizumi seemed impressed with his choice, although he had figured Kindaichi would have been made captain after Shigeru.

Oikawa was practically begging for every detail on what had happened since he had been gone. Of course, the setter had done his best to keep up with the events of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team, but with college on top of training to go pro, the previous Captain and Vice-Captain hadn’t come across much time to keep up and keep tabs on what had been happening back in their small little prefecture.

They caught up over drinks for a little while, even telling Shigeru a bit about how things were going on their college team in Tokyo. Apparently they had ended up going to the same college as a few of students from other teams they had played volleyball with, and against, in the past.

Shigeru wasn’t all that sure how long he had spent talking to Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the bar, but eventually he pushed himself away from the counter, announcing that he had to go.

He hadn’t gotten more than a couple of steps, before Iwaizumi was behind him, following him out past the bar. He didn’t say anything, but just shook his head when Shigeru looked at him questioningly. They stepped out the door, and Iwaizumi pushed him in the direction of the overhang that hung over the bar window till they stood at the edge of the glass, mostly out of view.

“Iwaizumi-san?” Shigeru really just wanted to head home, he could already feel the slight buzz toward the back of his head that promised to develop into a headache, possibly a hangover, later that night if he didn’t crash soon.

“Yahaba, have you, been around Kyoutani lately?” Iwaizumi’s voice was low, almost like he was afraid they were going to be overheard on the near-empty street.

“Uh, yeah, why?” Jamming a hand into his pocket, Shigeru grabbed his phone to check the time.

_11:36pm._ Well, he had told his parents he was going out drinking with Shinji. They wouldn’t be too worried as long as he was back by morning.

“Lucky guess.” Scratching a hand through familiar short-cropped hair, Iwaizumi leaned closer, “I need you to tell him something next time you see him. I didn’t get the chance while I was in town.”

“Er- Sure?”

“Tell Kyoutani, he needs to be careful. They’re moving.”

Shigeru didn’t have a chance to ask Iwaizumi what he meant, as he had turned on his heels immediately and disappeared back into the bar. Through the window he watched as Iwaizumi went back to the counter and slipped back in next to Oikawa. Their heads ducked close together, as if they were speaking quietly to avoid being overheard.

He stared for a moment, Oikawa glancing up toward the window, smiling broadly when he caught Shigeru watching them. A curt wave before the tall burnet was taking a sip of his drink and returned to his conversation with Iwaizumi. Their hands were twined, resting upon Oikawa’s lap, a spark of longing peaked in Shigeru’s gut at the tender normality of it.

Turning away from the window, he made his way along the few blocks home without incident. Making sure to stay on main roads, not taking any shortcuts, Shigeru had been ever so slightly put off by Iwaizumi’s words.

_Why would Kentarou need to be careful, well, he always needed to be careful really, but so specifically_? A part of Shigeru wondered if this could have to do with Kentarou being a werewolf; _did Iwaizumi know what he was?_

Shigeru shook his head, which was still buzzing slightly as an effect of the liquor. He had learned quite early on where his limits were, but perhaps he had gone just a little over board tonight. Caught up in the chance to talk to old friends, and reminisce about old times.

Slipping into the house, careful not to let the door be pulled away from him by a gust of wind. Shigeru toed off his shoes, and got into his room without waking his family.

Changing into more comfortable clothes, Shigeru let his mind wander a bit. He wondered what kind of things could be _moving_. What would that have to do with Kentarou? Maybe it was something to do with a job, or maybe even Kentarou’s family. Although, he had no idea how Iwaizumi would know about that.

Perhaps the two had more contact then Shigeru had previously thought…?

All of the thoughts swirling around his head, made the buzzing grow, his brain began to throb more sharply than it had earlier this evening. The gentle glow of alcohol had turned into an irritating noise that was no longer doing its job of keeping him calm and relaxed.

Rolling onto his bed, Shigeru rubbed his face into the cool fabric of his pillow, groaning contentedly at the touch.

 

It wasn’t until Monday evening that he heard from Kentarou again.           

Shigeru was just stepping off the train after classes got out, when he saw a familiar blond-headed figure slouched against the far wall. He was wearing a black Adidas t-shirt and a pair of torn jeans. The look was very fitting, although a part of Shigeru missed seeing Kentarou in his old Seijou uniform.

It was like a scene out of some the romance movies Shigeru had seen his 20 years of life, well, if you looked past the fact that they were both men. That wasn’t something he had seen in many, if any, of those romance films.  

The lighting on the platform was dull, as the last of his Monday classes had run a little late, and tinted with red from the low sun spilling through the windows. The cold metal and plastic of the platform seemed to glow faintly. There were very few people on the platform at this time, as it was a bit later than most people would get off work, but full enough to not be ominously dead.

Moving across the station as to not continue standing dumb-stuck in everyone’s way, he headed toward the gruff werewolf. Ignoring the little spark in his stomach, although it wasn’t as if he had to ignore it anymore considering that Kentarou was his boyfriend. As the thought flit through his mind, butterflies bubbled up inside his stomach at the memory of last weekend.

Like hell Shigeru would let that show on his face though, keeping it calm and relaxed as he approached the other. A loose grin fixed on his face instead of the nervous one that was pushing to take its place.

“What the hell are you doing here?” There was no malice behind the words.

“Walking you home, dumbass.” Kentarou snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Since when do I need to be walked home?” Shigeru reeled a little bit.

He wasn’t a child. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, thank you very much. The flare of indignation was short-lived, as Kentarou answered him. The other’s voice was low and quiet, as if the words hurt him to speak aloud, coupled with the shifting of his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t want to see you hurt, knowing that I may have been able to prevent it.”

Every thought of ill will was whisked from his head before he even realized what had happened. The words registering with his brain. The sentiment, and oh, oh no. Shigeru is blushing. He could feel it, the heat all the way up to his ears.

Shigeru dropped his face into Kentarou’s shoulder, right atop those thick strong shoulder blades. Mostly to keep the shorter from seeing the rosy blush that had just overtaken his face. It wasn’t too often that Shigeru blushed quite this hard, but that fact just made his face feel all the warmer.

Kentarou startled a little, tense and uneasy, at the sudden pressure on his shoulder, relaxing slightly and bringing up a hand to pat Shigeru awkwardly a few times. He waited, not quite sure what to do other than stand there and let people on the platform stare at them awkwardly.

In the end, Shigeru gave Kentarou a copy of his class schedule for future reference. Apparently he had been waiting at the station for three hours before Shigeru had finally climbed out onto the station. Copying over the information was easy enough, passing the paper over, and having to resist the urge to let his fingers linger, not quite so easy.

Before they parted ways out front of Shigeru’s house, it was Kentarou who stole a swift kiss. Shigeru felt a hand behind his head tugging him forward, and the warmth press at his lips, but they were gone before he knew it. Leaving him sad that they could not linger together.

He watched quietly from the top step, perched just in front of his door, as the gruff werewolf stalked away without a glance back. It was surreal. A week ago Shigeru could have never imagined that this was the way that things might turn out.

Never had he even considered the real possibility of being able to kiss Kyoutani Kentarou one day. Things he had sometimes day-dreamed about in his 3rd year, had become reality. Then today, there was, today he was standing here as Kentarou’s boyfriend.

He knew that the ordeal was not going to be easy, it wouldn’t have been easy if Kentarou had been a human, much less a werewolf.  The word still seemed slightly surreal to use in relation to the boy he had known since their first year of high school. Like it was some joke, but it wasn’t. Shigeru had seen Kentarou turn into a large dog before his very eyes.

Taking one last look at the corner where Kentarou had turned away and out of sight, Shigeru shuffled into the house, scooping his backpack off the floor from where he had dropped it in search for pen and paper to write his schedule on.

Wednesday was only the day after tomorrow, and a pit of worry was beginning to swell in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whats a foreshadowing?

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Kyouhaba at: Seijousmaddog.tumblr.com


End file.
